Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir
by Yumen Chan
Summary: La grande bataille entre les canidés et les félidés va bientôt prendre fin. Après le massacre des Inuzuka, la victoire des Nekozuka semble imminente. Mais si plusieurs imprévus penchaient la balance ? Tout semble beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît..
1. Une nuit sanglante

**Titre :** Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas…

**Résumé :** A quoi bon le redire ! Il est sur la page précédente ! XD

**Note :** Merci à Vestalie ( encore et toujours ! lol ) Je suis enfin de retour de Mallorca ! Héhé

* * *

La nuit posait lentement son voile sombre sur Konoha. Vues du ciel, les rues de Konoha semblaient être tracées de lumières. Le bar le plus populaire de Konoha, "Le bar de la Feuille" était rempli à bloc, par cette belle soirée. La plupart des ninjas y venaient prendre une cuite pour oublier leurs soucis ou tout simplement se retrouver entre amis. Dans la lueur tamisée du pub qui rendait l'atmosphère enfumée de la salle encore plus étouffante, un groupe de ninjas attendaient un retardataire... 

"Bordel ! Ca fait une heure et demi qu'on l'attend cet abruti !"

Naruto allait bientôt péter sa coche avec sa patience légendaire. Choji, lui aussi, était sur le point de craquer, car les senseïs avait décrété qu'il fallait attendre tout le monde pour commander.

"Même Kakashi- senseï est à l'heure, remarqua judicieusement Neji qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour.

- D'habitude, Kiba-kun ne nous fait jamais attendre aussi longtemps..."murmura Hinata, prenant la défense de son coéquipier.

On entendit Naruto grogner quelque chose, qui n'était guère flatteur soit dit en passant, à propos du maître-chien. Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure d'attente, les remarques se firent de plus en plus acerbes...

"Comment on parie qu'il a oublié, ce con. déclara distraitement Sasuke qui jouait avec le cendrier en céramique sous les yeux attentifs de Tenten qui fixait l'objet.

- Je vais aller le chercher... annonça Aburame en se levant de sa chaise.

- Tu t'inquiètes, Shino ? ricana Lee.

- J'ai la dalle. Et j'ai pas l'intention de mourir de famine. répondit-il en réajustant ses lunettes noires.

- N'oublie pas de lui dire que ça va barder, hurla Kurenaï à son élève alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

- J'y veillerais, senseï. Vous n'avez qu'à commander en attendant. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes avec l'autre baka."

Choji et Naruto se précipitèrent aussitôt sur la première serveuse qu'ils virent...

Dehors, Shino traversait les grandes rues de Konoha complètement vides. La seule présence vivante à l'extérieur, était les moustiques qui voletaient autour des lampadaires. Il n'avait pas oser l'avouer devant tout le monde mais, Shino avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait rien dit. Hinata aurait été terrifiée et les vannes auraient fusé…Il activa le pas. Ce silence et ce calme… C'était dérangeant. La maison de Kiba était assez éloignée. La plupart des gens n'appréciaient guère d'entendre des chiens aboyer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, aussi la demeure et le chenil des Inuzukas étaient un peu à l'écart du village. L'Aburame fut tout d'un coup mal à l'aise : il avait compris pourquoi ce silence le dérangeait autant. D'habitude lorsqu'il allait chez Kiba, on entendait toujours des aboiements de plus en plus sonores au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait. Là, on entendait aucun bruit... Tout à coup, il sentit sa gorge se serrer à cause l'angoisse. Il se précipita vers le domaine Inuzuka d'ordinaire si vivant... A présent, il semblait morbide sous la lueur fœtale de la pleine lune. Shino connaissait par cœur le chemin pour atterrir chez son ami. Mais, cette nuit, le parcours lui était singulièrement étranger. Il courut aussi rapidement que possible les derniers mètres, tourna à droite et se dirigea vers la domaine. Il s'arrêta pétrifié sur place et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet d'horreur à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à lui...

Des cadavres... Partout des cadavres d'animaux... Tous les chiens baignaient dans leur sang, complètement lacérés... Le liquide écarlate brillait à la lueur blafarde de l'astre lunaire... Il avait du mal à contenir ses insectes que l'odeur du sang excitait. Un véritable massacre s'était déroulé ici... Il enjamba le corps inerte d'un berger allemand et continua d'avancer, redoutant d'autres horreurs... Ce génocide avait eu lieu récemment : le sang s'écoulait encore des plaies et il n'y avait pas encore d'odeurs ni de putréfactions. Il déglutit lentement et reprit lentement sa route. Aucun animal n'avait été épargné... Tout à coup, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine et il plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Pour s'empêcher de vomir ? Pour réprimer un sanglot ? Ou les deux ?

Akamaru gisait sur le sol, à présent écarlate. Les yeux vides, la langue bleue... L'Aburame détourna le regard. L'ennemi avait littéralement répandu les entrailles de l'éternel compagnon de Kiba sur l'herbe. D'ordinaire, le chien était si énervé... C'était impensable de voir si immobile... Son coeur se serra. Comment allait-il annoncer cela aux autres ? Il continua sa route, les mains mouates. Il fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître Kuromaru, le loup qui suivait la mère de Kiba n'importe où, quoi qu'elle fasse. Son corps était méconnaissable mais le cache-oeil noir utilisé pour couvrir son œil mort identifiait le cadavre. Un rapace fit claquer ses ailes. Inhabituellement nerveux, Shino se recula vivement kunaï en main et trébucha sur quelque chose et il tomba sur le dos, s'étalant de tout son long sur les trois chiens gris de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas un massacre qui s'était déroulé. Les gens qui avait fait ça s'était livré à une véritable boucherie ! A présent, l'odeur du sang était collé à lui…

Il se redressa vivement. Les quelques nuages qui cachaient la Lune disparurent et la lumière du satellite éclaira un peu plus la scène, pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'Aburame. Cela devait faire à peu près une demi-heure qu'il était parti... Les autres devaient être en train de râler... Mais s'ils savaient ! Pour eux, il devait simplement ramener un Kiba trop étourdi... Tout à coup, Shino eût un éclair de lucidité ! Les membres de la famille Inuzukas n'ont pas dû être épargné ! L'entomologiste paniqua. Il déboula devant la maison à la recherche des trois Inuzukas habitant le demeure. Dans sa course, il se reprit les pieds sur unes des innombrables dépouilles jonchant le domaine. Ses lunettes se brisèrent sur le coup. Son regard se posa devant une forme qui semblait humaine. Aussitôt, il accourut vers la victime.

Inuzuka Tsume. Chef du clan Inuzuka. Avant tout mère de Kiba et de Hana était étendue devant les deux griffes rouge qui représentaient les insignes de son clan. Insignes de clan qui avaient été profanées. Ceux qui avait attaqué en voulait particulièrement au clan des hommes-bêtes. Jamais, les marques faciales de Kiba ne lui avaient fait autant pensé à des griffes ou des crocs ensanglantées.

Shino prit le pouls de la blessée. Mais, il eût la désagréable surprise de ne pas sentir de battements lorsqu'il posa ses deux doigts sur le cou glacé de la femme. A première vue, on s'était bien amusé avec elle. Partout son corps était criblé de traces de griffes. Chaque parcelle de peau visible était devenu écarlate. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'entomologiste. Cette femme était la meilleure amie de son père. Elle venait souvent dans le domaine Aburame discuter avec son paternel autour d'une coupe de saké. Connaissant le caractère des Inuzukas, elle avait dû se battre jusqu'au bout. Protégeant sa famille, ses chiens, son domaine. Cet instinct de protection envers la meute était inébranlable et particulièrement développé chez les Inuzukas. C'était tellement étrange de voir les membres de ce clan si vivaces complètement immobiles. Les fines pupilles de Tsume étaient toujours fixées sur les deux crocs écarlates, mais son regard était vide. Shino posa sa main sur les paupières de la jeune femme et lui ferma les yeux. Elle était morte. Il ne pouvait plus l'aider à présent.

Shino se releva et s'avança vers le demeure Inuzuka. L'héritier Aburame poussa la lourde porte en chêne. D'ordinaire des petits chiens lui atterrissaient toujours dessus. Là, il ne put que constater que même les chiots n'ont pas été épargnés. Toutes ces petites boules de poils, à présent rouges, avaient été tués sans le moindre remords. Cela lui fendait le coeur.

Shino Aburame cachait toujours ses sentiments. Mais, cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Il en avait vu des morts. Il avait déjà tué lui aussi. Mais, jamais il n'avait vu autant de corps et de sang en un seul lieu. Ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était qu'ils s'agissaient d'innocents.

Il explora la grande maison à la recherche de quelconque survivants : que ce soient des hommes ou des animaux. Il ne trouva que des cadavres au rez de chaussée, dans le même état que ceux de l'extérieur : lacérés, griffés de toutes parts. Il remarqua aussi la présence de petites morsures. Arrivés à l'étage, il explora les chambres avec fébrilité. A la troisième pièce, il aperçut une forme allongée sur un grand lit double. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucun de traces de griffes. Etait-elle vivante ? Il s'avança pour prendre le pouls et s'arrêta brusquement.

Il y avait du sang sur les draps. Shino remarqua aussi des hématomes bleus autour du cou de la jeune fille. Elle avait donc été étranglée ? Par acquis de conscience, il voulut lui prendre son pouls. Rien. Il s'en serait douté. Il remarquera seulement que la jeune femme ne portait pas de vêtements. Il y avait plusieurs autres coups sur son corps, ou du moins sur ce qu'il en voyait. L'entomologiste plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comprenant brusquement ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

Il y avait eu un viol. Le visage de la victime était crispée en une moue de souffrance et de peur. Shino baissa les yeux. Hana Inuzuka était une prestigieuse vétérinaire de Konoha. Les gens l'adoraient. Les animaux aussi. Elle avait été toujours très gentille avec le fils Aburame et elle avait toujours le mot pour rire. Qui avait bien pu être assez ignoble pour commettre un tel acte ? Comme pour la mère, il ferma les yeux de la fille. Et il reprit son excursion morbide. Dans quel état allait-il retrouvé Kiba ? Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. N'y avait-il aucun survivant ? Ou bien Kiba avait-il eu envie d'imiter Itachi ? Shino frissonna à cette idée. Son ami n'aurait jamais osé violé sa propre sœur. Ni tuer Akamaru.

Et pourtant... Itachi semblait adorer sa famille. Cela ne n'a pas empêcher de massacrer son clan... Non... Et puis, Kiba ne laisserait de si petites morsures comparées à celles trouvées sur les dépouilles. Le bras de Shino s'en souvenait encore. L'Aburame ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout bas. Comment allait-il pouvoir dire ça... Il fallait qu'il retrouve Kiba à tout prix. La visite du premier étage était terminée. Il ne restait plus que le dernier palier. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et fila dans le couloir, sans un bruit, cherchant à desceller une quelconque présence vivante. Amie ou Ennemie. Il entendit un léger couinement qui fut rapidement étouffé. Tendu, il essaya de réentendre le bruit. Peine perdue. Seul le pesant silence de la Mort lui répondit. Tenant son kunaï le plus fermement possible, il s'avança lentement. Le parquet craqua. Shino se raidit : il n'avait pas encore bougé. Il pesta silencieusement contre le manque de lumière. Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme, il attendit.

Tout à coup, il fut projeté à terre par quelque chose. Mais, en bon shinobi, l'Aburame se réceptionna. A peine eut-il posé ses pieds sur le sol, que l'adversaire revint à la charge. A la lueur de la Lune, il vit briller un éclat métallique : un kunaï. Shino fronça les sourcils. D'un geste net et précis, il saisit le poignet de son assaillant et immobilisa le second bras en le plaquant sur le dos de son ennemi. Ennemi qui s'écroula qui sur le sol. Il essaya de ramper jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. Shino ne comprenait pas : il ne l'avait pourtant pas blessé. Tout à coup, l'inconnu se releva et s'enfuit dans une autre chambre. Le ninja aux insectes le rattrapa et c'est là qu'il le reconnut :

"Kiba !"

Il s'était écroulé sur le sol en pleurant.

"Ils sont morts ! Tous morts ! Maman ! Nee-Chan ! Les chiens ! Tous ! J'ai rien pu faire !"

Shino remarqua que Kiba était blessé lui aussi. Une longue cicatrice barrait son œil gauche. Il avait une grosse plaie sur la tempe et partout il était couverts de ces étranges griffures. Il était complètement terrifié et tremblait comme une feuille.

"Partout ça pue le sang ! Et leur odeur à eux... Elle est encore là !"

Il était horriblement pâle. Trois chiots surgirent du placard où ils s'étaient réfugiés et se collèrent contre leur maître en gémissant.

"J'ai juste pu sauvé ces trois-là ! Pourquoi je suis pas mort comme tout le monde...

- Kiba..."

Le maître-chien cracha du sang et s'affala sur le sol. Il fallait agir vite. Il y avait un survivant. Mais combien de temps vivrait-il encore ? Shino généra un clone avec ses insectes et l'envoya prévenir les senseïs. Les insectes prirent exactement la même apparence que Shino. Peu importe qu'il soit couvert de sang ou qu'il n'ait pas ses lunettes. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se préoccuper de ces menus détails. Kiba ne semblait plus faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis… Et malgré ses blessures, il n'hésitait pas à donner de violents coups de crocs. Shino le plaqua contre le sol du mieux qu'il pût.

"Kiba... Ecoute, c'est Shino. J'ai envoyé un clone chercher de l'aide.

-Shi..no ?"

L'Inuzuka toussa et s'étrangla avec son propre sang. Les trois petits chiots inquiets pour leur maître, gémirent.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Neko...zuka..."

Kiba sombra dans l'inconscience pour la plus grande angoisse de Shino. Le pouls était irrégulier...

"Hoy Kiba ! Reste avec moi, bordel !"

Evidemment, son ami ne lui répondit pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shino Aburame, pleura. Ce n'était pas les grandes eaux. Juste deux larmes. Kiba avait été son premier ami. Le premier qui ne s'était pas soucié de ses insectes. Depuis toujours, les Aburame et les Inuzukas étaient étroitement liés. Un peu comme les clans Akimichi, Nara et Yamanaka. Il se souvient encore de la première fois où il a utilisé ses insectes. Il avait retardé ce moment le plus tard possible. Mais, à cause de la mission, il avait du les utiliser. Il avait vu Kiba regarder le corps de l'ennemi avec des yeux ronds avant de scander un " TROP COOL !" retentissant. Fait qu'il niera plus tard. Mais, il a vite abandonner sa jalousie envers le ninja aux insectes pour devenir un précieux ami. Shino ne voulait perdre un cadeau aussi important.

De son côté, le clone déboula dans la bar, tout essoufflé sous le regard éberlué de tous les clients. Plusieurs raisons expliquaient cela. On ne voyait jamais Shino sans ses lunettes de soleil. Sa veste complètement recouverte de sang, n'arrangeait rien non plus. De plus, un Aburame était toujours calme et faisait toujours fi de ses propres émotions. Actuellement, Shino était haletant et complètement paniqué. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurenaï se précipitait aussitôt sur son élève et lui demanda des explications.

" Il… Il y a eu un massacre au domaine Inuzuka ! "

Les autres se regardèrent horrifiés Shino reprit son souffle et annonça les mauvaises nouvelles :

" Ils sont tous morts… Il n'y a que Kiba de vivant, mais… "

Le clone déglutit.

" Si on ne se dépêche pas, je ne réponds plus de rien... J'ai juste eu assez de chakra de pour envoyer un clone ici… "

Tous les ninjas ,qui étaient sobres, sortirent aussitôt du bar pour avertir l'Hokage, chercher un médecin et éventuellement retrouver les responsables. Le clone reprit sa forme d'insectes qui partirent retrouver leur propriétaire. Les senseïs partirent eux aussi tandis que les genins restèrent pétrifiés par la nouvelles. Hinata éclata en sanglot. Ils furent rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par le vrai Shino.

" Alors ?

- Ils sont en train de l'amener à l'hôpital. Interdiction d'approcher le domaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

Shino leur raconta alors son excursion macabre au sein du domaine. Les autres étaient tout simplement horrifiés. Même Neji avait une expression choqué sur le visage. Quand à Sasuke… La situation lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Tout à coup, Kotetsu débarqua, la mine sombre.

" Aburame ? L'Hokage te demande de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Izumo est parti avertir ton père de la situation… Il connaissait bien Tsume Inuzuka, n'est-ce pas… "

Shino s'exécuta et rejoignit Tsunade à l'hôpital. Son père était déjà là. Sa tristesse se lisait même à travers ses lunettes. Shino dut de nouveau raconter son histoire. Cependant, un détail intéressa les deux ninjas.

" Tu dis qu'il a parlé des Nekozuka ? demanda Tsunade.

- Oui. Avant qu'il perde conscience.

- Les Inuzuka et les Nekozuka avaient pourtant passé un pacte de non-agression. Tsume m'en avait touché un mot, se remémora Shibi.

- Il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Les Nekozuka avaient prévu depuis le début de faire tomber les Inuzuka, expliqua la sannin.

- Nekozuka ?

- Le clan des maîtres-chat si tu préfères… "

Au même moment, Shizune apparût :

" Il est hors de danger. Il n'y plus rien à se soucier au niveau physique. Par contre, il lui faudra un bout de temps au niveau mental pour accepter ma vérité. Il y aura un gros traumatisme psychique… "

Il fut décrété que Kiba crécherait chez les Aburame, Tsume ayant nommé de son vivant Shibi comme parrain de son fils.

Une semaine plus tard, le maître-chien se réveilla. Il remarqua avec déplaisir que quasiment tout son corps avait été momifié à l'aide bandes rugueuses. Une affreuse odeur d'éther régnait dans la pièce, lui décapant le nez. Il remarqua aussi le bandage à son œil. Sakura s'affairait autour de lui, cherchant un dossier, pliant des feuilles, notant des choses sur un petit tableau tout en chantonnant :

" Sakura-chan ? "

L'intéressée fit un bond et se tourna vers Kiba :

" Kiba ! Tu es réveillé !

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

- Je vais avertir Tsunade-sama et les autres !

- Sakura-chan… "

Kiba, à présent redressé sur son lit, baissa les yeux.

" C'était pas un rêve, hein ?

- Kiba…

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul survivant ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ! "

Ce fut le moment que Tsunade choisit pour entrer dans la chambre, sauvant ainsi Sakura qui ne savait que dire.

" Alors Inuzuka, comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui avait vu son clan se faire massacrer sans pouvoir rien faire… "

La sannin soupira. Shizune avait raison : le plus dur sera d'oublier ça. Elle l'ausculta et fit divers petits examens.

" Je pense que tu peux sortir de l'hôpital. Tu peux enlever le bandage sur ton œil si tu le désire.

- Je vais dormir où ? Je ne vais quand même pas… "

Tsunade rassura aussitôt le jeune homme qui craignait de retourner chez lui.

" Tu vas habiter chez les Aburame. Ton parrain s'est porté garant. "

Kiba esquissa un faible sourire.

" Si tu veux, tu peux aller récupérer tes trois chiots à la clinique vétérinaire. "

Le chemin pour la clinique fut très désagréable. Les gens se retournaient, chuchotaient. C'était irritant. Il récupéra les trois petits chiots qui se ruèrent immédiatement sur lui. A présent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Kiba allait toujours de l'avant. C'était sa nature. Son instinct lui ordonnait d'aller au terrain d'entraînement. Il devait essayer de se changer les idées. De ne plus penser à ça. Il était six heures du matin et il n'y avait encore personne. Logique. Il soupira et lança distraitement la balle aux chiots. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement à la vue des trois chiots qui lui faisait penser étrangement à trois personnes de sa connaissance.

Un des chiots, tout gris, attrapa la balle en premier, calmement. Et la ramena à son maître avec un air flegmatique. Celui-là ressemblait à Shino. Le deuxième, semblait plus peureux et était assis gardant la tête basse. Hinata tout craché. Et le dernier courait dans tous les sens en aboyant comme un dément, embêtant les deux autres chiots et son maître par la même occasion. Kiba était un peu le senseï de cette petite équipe. Etait-ce ça être chef de clan ? Il ne le saura jamais. Il n'avait plus de clan. Il soupira.

" Kiba-kun ! "

Kiba reçut un missile aux yeux blancs dans les bras.

" Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui t'arrive… sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne t'excuse pas Hinata-chan… "

Peu après Shino arriva.

" Kurenaï-senseï ne viendra pas aujourd'hui…. Kiba ! Tu es enfin sorti de l'hosto ! "

Les trois ninjas discutèrent, évitant soigneusement les sujets ayant un rapport direct ou indirect avec les événements récents. Enfin plutôt Shino et Hinata qui parlaient, Kiba étant plongé dans un mutisme profond.

Hinata dut rentrer chez elle. Et Shino et Kiba allaient faire de même lorsque…

" Shino… On peut faire un détour ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- …"

Les deux ninjas se rendirent donc à la stèle qui portait le nom des ninjas morts où Shino attendit patiemment que Kiba ait fini de se recueillir.

" C'est bon, on peut rentrer. "

Shino avait horreur de voir cette expression triste sur le visage de son ami. C'était tellement inhabituel. Les shinobis se rendirent au domaine Aburame. Au repas, Kiba se contenta de lorgner sur son assiette sans rien y toucher. La maîtresse de maison aurait pu prendre cela comme un affront si les circonstances avaient été différente. Le repas se passa donc dans un silence, seulement rythmé par le bruit des couverts sonnant contre la porcelaine. Ce qui semble pesant chez les autres est une habitude chez les Aburame. Chacun ses coutumes et ses mœurs : il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

La soirée se déroula donc dans le calme de la demeure Aburame. Vint ensuite l'heure de se coucher. Durant la journée, la lumière, le bruit, l'activité de Konoha avaient un peu émoussé les souvenirs glauques du maître-chien où se mêlaient odeurs de sang, obscurité et silence morbide. Mais, à présent la nuit lui rappelait la boucherie qui s'était déroulé au sein de clan avec une netteté effrayante et des détails d'une horrible précision.Et c'est ce que Kiba redoutait. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène. Et c'est pour ça qu'il déglutissait difficilement en tenant la poignée de porte de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

" Un problème, Kiba ? "

La voix de Shino résonna à travers le couloir du premier étage.

" Non…

- Tu fais un piètre menteur, tu sais. "

Le maître-chien poussa un soupir et appuya sur la poignée en bois poli, sans ouvrir la porte, hésitant toujours à entrer.

" Alors ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars, de revivre ce qui s'est passé…

- Je vois…

- En plus, c'est tellement bizarre de savoir qu'Akamaru ne dormira pas au pied de mon lit, que ma mère ne me hurlera pas dessus au matin parce que je serais en retard ou Hana ne fera pas brûler le petit déjeuner… "

Kiba baissa les yeux, retenant visiblement ses larmes.

" Si tu veux cette nuit, tu peux dormir dans la même chambre que moi. Je dois avoir un futon caché quelque part dans mon armoire. "

L'Inuzuka acquiesça. Il était rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un à proximité pour affronter sa première nuit. La chambre de Shino étant très spacieuse, ils n'eurent aucun mal à caser le matelas sur le parquet de chêne de la pièce. Chacun s'installa confortablement et l'Aburame éteignit la lumière en déposant sa nouvelle paire de lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Kiba n'appréciait guère cette obscurité et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Visiblement, son ami le remarqua car il se redressa et alluma de nouveau la lumière.

" Ca ne va pas ?

- Le noir me refait penser lorsque je me cachais au dernier étage avec les chiots… "

Soudain, le maître-chien se rapprocha de son colocataire de chambrée.

" Ca fait la deuxième fois que je te vois sans tes lunettes. Annonça-t-il solennellement en fixer les yeux de Shino.

- Deuxième fois ?

- La première fois, c'est quand je t'ai attaqué… Comme tu ne les avais pas, je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Je ne savais pas que tu avais les yeux turquoise… "

Shino n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, il ne se souvint que maintenant qu'il n'avait pas ramassé ses lunettes après avoir trébuché.

" Dis-moi Kiba… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça… "

Le fils Inuzuka évita le regard perçant de Shino pour admirer avec un intérêt soudain les planches finement nervurées du sol avant de revenir sur son ami qui attendait patiemment que Kiba ouvre la bouche. D'un geste de la main, il désigna à Kiba le bout de son lit et le maître-chien grimpa puis s'assit en tailleur sur la couette.

" En fait, bredouilla le maître-chien, Au début tout était normal… Maman lisait le journal… Hana essayait d'enlever le brûler de la casserole et moi j'étais en train de jouer avec les chiots… Ensuite, les chiens ont commencé à grogner et à être nerveux, comme si ils avaient un pressentiment. Même les trois chiots avec qui je jouais à l'étage sont partis se réfugier dans la grande armoire. Je suis descendu voir Maman et Hana. Kuromaru et Akamaru étaient déjà partis dehors… On est tous sorti. Et là… "

Kiba s'interrompit se remémorant cette horrible scène.

" Il y avait tout le clan Nekozuka… Ils sont réputés pour leurs déplacements aussi silencieux que ceux des félins… Enfin bref, Maman a demandé ce que cela signifiait. Tout ce que le type a fait, c'est d'ordonner à ses hommes et à ses félins d'attaquer tout en ricanant. Tous les chiens se sont mis en position d'attaque... Maman nous a hurlé de déguerpir dans la maison à Hana et moi. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous trois et les animaux. On a éteint la lumière. Mais, plusieurs types nous ont poursuivi aussi. J'entendais les aboiements, les rugissements, les cris des hommes et le tintement des armes. Il y avait l'odeur du sang, de la Mort… J'ai entendu Maman crier… Un des types s'est saisi de Hana et l'a emmené dans une pièce… J'ai voulu l'aider mais Kuromaru m'a pris par la peau du coup et m'a traîner dans les escaliers avant de partir rejoindre Maman. Plusieurs types avec leurs félins ont déboulé dans le palier et je me suis fait tabassé… J'ai fait le mort et ils se sont barrés… A peine ils sont partis que tu es arrivé… Pourtant, on avait passé un contrat avec les Nekozuka…Mais, ils les ont tous tué."

Kiba avait balancé toute l'histoire. Il ne cachait même pas ses larmes et pleurait ouvertement. Shino se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de partager sa peine. Tous deux s'allongèrent sur le lit de l'Aburame. Kiba avait toujours habitué à avoir une présence collé à lui lorsqu'il dormait. Avec Shino à ses côtés, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme libéré d'un certain poids. Avant de s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée, l'Aburame sentit Kiba s'agiter.

" Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- On avait une coutume à la maison… Tous les soirs, on aboyait avec les chiens à la Lune, en hommage à Houkou appelé aussi Gobi… Le démon chien à cinq queues… Quand on y pense, la rivalité entre Nekozuka et Inuzuka provient de l'ancienne bataille entre Gobi et Nibi. Nibi étant Nekomata le démon chat à deux queues. Gobi avait battu Nibi lors de leur titanesque affrontement… (1)

- En clair, c'était une sorte de revanche de la part du clan qui était sous la tutelle de Nekomata envers Houkou et ses partisans…

- Malheureusement, le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir… Et il n'aboiera plus… "

* * *

: En réalité dans la légende, Nekomata et Houkou ont formé une alliance afin de dominer les Bijuus et d'attaquer Kyubi. Bien sûr, il perdirent lamentablement contre le démon Renard. Par contre, je ne sais plus si Houkou avait combattu Nekomata. Enfin, j'ai juste utilisé ces deux démons pour créer une rivalité entre les Inuzuka et les Nekozuka. Mais, je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont présents dans la légende. 

Et bien voilà un one-shot assez tristounet avec un petit peu de sang au début… M'enfin, le petit Inuzuka a toujours Shino pour le réconforter ! N'oublions pas les trois petits chiots ( astucieusement nommé Aburame, Hyûga et Inuzuka XD )

Su vous avez le temps, laissez moi quelques reviews !


	2. Rêve glauque et désertion

**Titre :** _Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir._

**Résumé :** _Suis-je obligé de préciser que je n'ai pas envie de le mettre ?_

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Heureusement pour Kiba '_

**Note : **_Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple one-shot. Mais, au fur et à mesure, je me dis que ça tourne à la fic._

**oOoOoOo**

« Okay ! Le premier qui l'attrape a double ration de croquettes ! »

La petite balle en caoutchouc vert vola à travers le long couloir du dernier étage de la demeure Inuzuka. Dans un concert d'aboiements, les trois chiots se précipitèrent sur le petit objet rond. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les animaux exécuter de somptueux dérapages incontrôlés sur le parquet. La pauvre balle était malmenée de coups de crocs et de griffes. Le petit manège dura un bon bout de temps mais tout à coup, les trois petits chiens interrompirent leur jeu, au grand étonnement de leur maître. Ils gémirent un moment en tremblotant, la queue entre les pattes. Le petit chien gris courut comme un fou jusqu'à la grand armoire qui trônait au bout du palier et se cacha dans une boîte à chaussures, rapidement rejoint par ses deux congénères. Kiba ne put rien retirer comme informations : les chiots étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils balbutiaient des choses incohérentes. Le maître-chien descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers pour avertir sa mère de l'étrange comportement de ses protégés. Il déboula dans la cuisine. Sa sœur était en train de s'acharner à enlever le brûler particulièrement tenace d'une poêle. Hana n'était pas particulièrement douée en ce qui concerne les tâches ménagères : le pantalon de Naruto se souvient encore de l'opération chirurgicale qu'il avait subi. **( 1 )** Le jeune Inuzuka était sur le point d'expliquer énergiquement l'attitude bizarre de Haiiro, Chairo et Makkuro à sa génitrice mais sa sœur lui intima le silence. Akamaru et Kuromaru étaient aux aguets. Le compagnon de Kiba commença à grogner sourdement, dévoilant une effrayante rangée de crocs aiguisés tandis que le grand chien borgne aboyait comme un dément en donnant de violents coups sur la pauvre porte d'entrée. Tsume reposa lentement le journal qu'elle était en train de lire et observa les deux chiens avant de se mettre elle-même aux aguets. Kiba interrogea sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et plongea religieusement sa poêle et son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse pour les troquer contre deux couteaux. Kiba fronça ses sourcils et alla chercher rapidement ses armes. A présent, tous les chiens grognaient. Tsume abandonna une fois pour toute son précieux journal et attrapa lestement le katana qui lui avait lancé sa progéniture. Ordonnant le silence, Madame Inuzuka ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les trois maître-chien sortirent de leur demeure. Kuromaru et Akamaru s'étaient aussitôt élancés, toutes dents dehors et se postèrent tous les deux en position d'attaque. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit et c'était la pleine lune. Kiba frissonna et se décala légèrement vers la droite car sa mère lui cachait la vue. Sa sœur fit de même à gauche. A ce moment précis, le jeune héritier du clan Inuzuka ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur.

Tout le clan Nekozuka se dressait devant eux. Ils devaient être à peu près une vingtaine de shinobis. Tous des juunins à voir. Ces hommes étaient tous accompagnés de félins de tailles et de races diverses. Au moins une trentaine… Cela partait des simples chats jusqu'aux majestueux tigres. Kiba tilta. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas perçu leur présence avant. Ils étaient pourtant nombreux. Un des hommes se détacha de l'étrange groupe et s'avança vers Tsume, un sourire méprisant collé aux lèvres. Sa haute taille ne faisait qu'accentuer l'effet d'intimidation et son imposante chevelure rappelait sans prétention la crinière du lion qui l'accompagnait. La mère de Kiba s'avança à son tour.

« Que signifie cette mascarade, Oni ? »

La voix rauque de Tsume résonna dans le jardin. Oni ricana. Le gros lion émit un long rugissement.

« Ne sois pas impatient, Shikyo. Ils comprendront dans quelques minutes. »

Hana fronça les sourcils.

« Et que sommes-nous censés comprendre Nekozuka-sama ? »

C'était étrange pour Kiba d'entendre la voix de sa sœur aussi froide, elle qui, d'habitude, était si chaleureuse.

« Nous somme simplement venus pour tous vous tuer, ma chère Hana.

- Il me semble pourtant que nous avions passé un pacte de non-agression, Oni, reprit Tsume.

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais le respecter.

- Te connaissant, cela ne m'étonne point. Tu n'as jamais tenu tes paroles.

- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Personnellement… J'ai un tout autre point de vue de la situation, Tsume.

- Lequel ?

- Nous sommes venus tout simplement pour nous venger. C'est de bonne guerre. Après le massacre qui s'est déroulé il y a une centaine d'années.

- Vous parlez de la façon dont s'est conclu l'affrontement entre Nekomata et Houkou ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Kiba se souvenait de toutes les fois où sa mère lui avait raconté la légende du démon chien à cinq queues et de sa victoire écrasante face au démon chat à deux queues.

« Ton fils est vif, Tsume. J'apprécie. Effectivement gamin, tu as raison. Après que Houkou ait battu Nekomata, ce démon chien a quasiment tué tous les membres de notre clan parce que nous étions sous la tutelle de son ennemi juré. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps pour retrouver notre puissance d'antan et nous avons continué de cultiver cette haine envers Gobi et ses alliés. Votre clan s'est dispersé dans les quatre coins du pays. Une belle erreur. Nous les avons tous tué. Il ne restait plus que vous : la principale lignée. »

Le lion rugit de nouveau.

« Oui Shikyo… Tu as raison. Le meilleur pour la fin. C'est vraiment dommage, Tsume. Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais apprécié... »

Un coup de patte du fauve le rappela à l'ordre.

« Hum ? Oh, c'est vrai. J'ai failli oublier tellement l'excitation me gagner. Je te propose un deal.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Tsume sachant bien qu'elle allait refuser.

- Je vous propose de vous épargner à une condition. Celle de nous révéler l'emplacement de Gobi. »

Tsume tressaillit. Houkou vivait dans un arbre géant près des volcans de Kyushu. Elle essaya le mensonge.

« Houkou a été enfermé dans un réceptacle. Comme tous les autres démons. Il y a bien longtemps que nous avons perdu sa trace.

- Ouh la menteuuse… »

Kiba et Hana regardèrent simultanément leur mère qui commençait légèrement à paniquer.

« Shukaku a été extrait par l'Akatsuki. Tout le monde le sait. Ensuite, nos espions nous ont informés de la capture de Isonade, le démon requin à trois queue par Deidara et Tobi. Le réceptacle dans lequel votre clan a enfermé Nekomata a lui aussi été pris d'assaut par la Lune Rouge. Quand à Kyubi… Inutile de t'apprendre que le Yondaime l'a scellé dans le corps d'un garçon nommé Uzumaki Naruto. »

Kiba ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Il fut, tout de même rassuré de voir que sa sœur restait bouche bée. Dire qu'elle avait anéanti le pantalon orange de la plus puissante des créatures peuplant le monde… Indirectement.

« Tes enfants ont l'air surpris. Mais, passons. Sokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Mujina et Hachimata, les cinq derniers sont toujours en liberté. Alors, Tsume, ton mensonge est inutile. »

En bon chef de clan, la mère de Kiba, dégaina son sabre.

« Même si nous te disions où il s'abrite, tu nous aurais tué une fois Houkou abbatu. »

Une grimace carnassier éclaira le visage malveillant de Oni Nekozuka. Tsume se tourna vers sa progéniture, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Fuyez à mon signal. »

Kiba et Hana se figèrent.

« Mais Maman…

- Même à trois accompagnés des chiens, nous n'avons aucune chance. Faîtes ce que je vous dis. Ce sont les dernières paroles de votre mère. »

Avec les années, Kiba et Hana avaient appris à ne jamais désobéir à leur mère. Ils pouvaient pas contester ses ordres. Le fait aussi que Tsume soit la dominante du clan accentuait cette impression. Et même dans ce genre de situation, ils étaient résignés à obtempérer. Oni leva son bras et fendit l'air du plat de sa main.

« ATTAQUEZ !

- MAINTENANT ! »

Tsume se lança corps et âme dans la bataille, le katana prêt à découper tout ce qui s'approchait. Les larmes aux yeux, Kiba et Hana se précipitèrent dans la maison après avoir entendu le cri de leur mère. A peine arrivé, Hana éteignit la lumière.

« Cachez-vous les gosses… »

Kiba se retourna pour faire face à Kuromaru.

« Akamaru n'est pas avec toi, demanda Kiba à voix basse où perçait la panique.

- Il est resté avec ta mère. »

C'en était trop pour Kiba. D'abord sa mère. Ensuite Akamaru. Il voulut retournait sur les lieux du combat mais Hana le plaqua contre le mur.

« Chut ! »

Des bruits pas. Des halètements. Des rugissements. Le cœur de Kiba fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Hana poussa Kiba dans un placard et partit se cacher.

« Ils se sont planqués ces petits merdeux... Bon, cherchez-les et tuez tous les clebs au passage… » grogna une voix éraillée.

La peur se distillait comme un poison dans toutes les parties du corps de Kiba. L'obscurité l'empêchait d'avoir une vision objective des choses. De l'endroit où il était caché, Kiba entendait distinctement les sons du combat. Les rugissements se combinaient aux aboiements. On entendait des cris d'hommes, du sang qui coule, des armes qui grincent… Et puis cette horrible odeur de sang… Métallique comme les armes. Enfermé dans son cagibis, le maître-chien constata avec horreur que les Nekozuka se rapprochaient. Il se figea en entendant les râles d'agonie des petits chiots qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison. Bloquant sa respirant lorsque les shinobis passèrent devant sa cachette, il essaya de se saisir d'un de ses kunaï.

« Alors, ma jolie ? On se cache ?

- Lâchez-moi ! »

Le visage de Kiba passa d'un nouveau cran dans le niveau de la pâleur. Pas encore cadavérique car il était vivant mais plutôt du genre spectral. Il avait trouvé sa sœur. Ne tenant plus , il surgit de son placard et se jeta sur les deux hommes qui maintenaient Hana.

« Tiens, tiens. Voilà le petit frère de la demoiselle. »

Dans l'obscurité, leurs yeux étaient semblables à des taches vertes et jaunes phosphorescentes.

« Lâche ma sœur, enfoiré ! »

L'un des deux hommes s'approcha du jeune Inuzuka.

« Occupe toi de la fille. Je vais corriger cet insolent petit chiot.

- Très bien. Allez viens ma belle. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

- Nooon ! »

Les cris perçants de sa sœur s'ajoutèrent au brouhaha général. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce bruit, des renforts viendraient. Kiba immobilisa l'ennemi et lui sauta à la gorge pour y enfoncer ses crocs. Le sang s'échappa en jet et cela rappelait à Kiba une étrange chanson qu'Ibiki Morino avait chanté avec Anko pendant une mission particulièrement barbare :

_« Le sang coule et puis s'écoule, fait des bulles et coagule… »_

Et pourquoi cette stupide chanson revenait dans un moment aussi critique. Les cris de sa sœur avait redoublé depuis que le Nekozuka s'était enfermé avec elle dans une chambre. Kiba courut aider sa sœur mais il se retrouva collé sur la dalle froide du sol. Kuromaru le prit par la peau du cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kuro ! Nee-Chan a besoin d'aide ! »

Le grand chien noir ne répondit pas et traîna en un temps record Kiba dans les escaliers et l'emmena à l'étage.

« J'obéis aux ordres de ta mère. Cache-toi ici. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour Hana… »

Les hurlements de la vétérinaire étaient mêlés à des pleurs. Kiba eût la nausée en entendant l'homme jouir. Hana se faisait violer. Le jeune Inuzuka éclata en sanglot. Il n'était même pas fichu d'aider sa sœur. Bientôt les cris d'Hana se firent de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à disparaître totalement jusqu'au silence total. Vint ensuite un hurlement qui déchira ses tympans. La voix de sa mère. Anormalement aigu pour cette femme au timbre si grave. Kiba se colla à la fenêtre. Sa mère était à terre. Dans une grande flaque de sang. Akamaru gisait un peu plus loin.

« Où est ce clebs ! Il a tué Tora ! Trouvez-le ! »

La voix de Oni ? Kiba n'eût pas le temps de se cacher que deux ninjas accompagnés de leurs fauves ainsi que Oni et Shikyo pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. De la période qui a suivi, Kiba ne souvint que des coups, des griffes, des morsures, du sang et de la douleur.

_« Le sang qui coule et puis s'écoule, fait des bulles et coagule… »_

Un coup de griffes particulièrement violent lui traversait la partie gauche du visage. La souffrance était atroce. Kiba n'eût pas la force de résister comme au départ. Alors que le gros lion s'acharnait à lui donner des derniers coups de griffes, Oni l'appela.

« On y va. Il devrait crever d'ici deux trois minutes. J'espère pour vous que vous avez trouvez des informations sur Houkou et son lieu de refuge…ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes. Emmenez aussi le cadavre de Tora. »

S'en suivit une longue attente. Dans le noir. Dans le froid. Dans la douleur. Dans le silence. Dans le sang. Dans la honte. Le visage de Oni et de son sourire méprisant revenait irrésistiblement hanter Kiba. Des bruits de pas ? Il se souvint vaguement d'un léger affrontement et du visage d'un brun aux yeux bleus. Une voix lui disait qu'un clone allait chercher de l'aide. Mais, il était trop tard… Tout à coup, le visage d'Oni se greffa sur celui de l'inconnu et éclata d'un ricanement à présent trop familier….

**oOoOoOo**

Un long hurlement fit éclater en morceaux le silence de la demeure Aburame. Kiba se réveilla, tremblant, en sueur. Une immense panique se lisait dans ses yeux cernés qui n'avaient plus connu le sommeil depuis longtemps. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap et un sanglot silencieux le secoua. Shino apparût à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Les cauchemars de l'Inuzuka souvent suivis de réveils en fanfares et de crises d'angoisse étaient devenus choses courantes chez les Aburame. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit meurtrière au clan Inuzuka et l'état psychologique de Kiba ne semblait guère s'améliorer. Haiiro, Chairo et Makkuro se collèrent à leur maître pour le rassurer. Shino s'avança et s'assit sur le bout du lit de son coéquipier.

« Il est vraiment temps d'aller chercher des somnifères à Tsunade-sama, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kiba ne put qu'acquiesçait difficilement. Chaque nuit, il revivait cette horrible scène. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet, la cicatrice infligé par le lion Shikyo lui rappelait qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur. Shino avait été la seule personne à qui le maître-chien avait raconté la scène macabre. Et encore… Dans les grandes lignes : la discussion à propos des démons et du deal de Oni avaient été passés sous silence.

« C a tombe bien, je devais allez voir l'Hokage aujourd'hui… »

Shino parût surpris.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui. Elle m'avait convoqué à neuf heures ce matin.

- Je ne savais pas. Moi, je dois aller voir Kurenaï-senseï à sept heures. Tu te lèves maintenant ? Je doute que tu dormes encore.

- Mouais… »

Shino retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Kiba jeta d'un geste rageur ses couvertures et s'habilla. Il descendit les escaliers en baillant : c'est tout juste s'il dormait deux heures par nuit. Les chiots le suivirent accompagnant leur maître partout où il allait jusque dans la salle de bain. Shino et son père étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Kiba fit une grimace contrite.

« Désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ? fit Shibi. D'avoir un comportement tout à fait humain après ce que tu as vécu ? C'est tout à fait normal de réagir de la sorte.»

Kiba ne répondit pas. Les Aburame sont vraiment des gens étranges… Le dernier des Inuzuka prit place et entama son repas.

« De toutes façons, je vais demander de quoi dormir à Tsunade-sama. Je n'en peux plus de ses cauchemars.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Ainsi s'acheva la discussion du petit déjeuner. Il était six heure du matin lorsque Shino et Kiba sortirent de la demeure Aburame.

« Tu peux aller voir Kurenaï-senseï. Je vais promener les chiots.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils se promènent fort… » fit le ninja aux insectes en regardant d'un œil critique les trois chiots.

En effet, le petit chien noir, Makkuro était planqué dans la veste de Kiba. Haiiro, le gris, somnolait dans sa capuche et Chairo, le marron, était fièrement perché sur la tête de son maître.

« Maman m'a chargé de te dire que le repas est fixé à midi pile. Et, elle te demande d'être à l'heure pour une fois.»

Kiba esquissa un léger sourire. La mère de Shino était une femme particulièrement charmante et chaleureuse. Et visiblement, elle avait été heureuse d'avoir trouvé une seconde personne à couver. Shino s'éclipsa et Kiba se retrouva à errer dans Konoha en attendant neuf heures. Réprimant un nouveau bâillement, l'Inuzuka se dirigea dans l'allée commerciale de Konoha. La délicieuse odeur de viande provenant du restaurant de grillades lui rappela toutes les fois où il était allé manger un bon steak saignant avec sa mère et sa sœur. Lâchant un gros soupir, il allait reprendre sa route mais Chairo trépignait sur son crâne et Makkuro s'agitait dans le col de sa veste. Les deux chiots sautèrent et coururent tous les deux comme des fous. Seul Haiiro dormait encore dans sa capuche. Suivant de loin Makkuro et Chairo, Kiba passa devant Ichikaru où l'équipe sept et l'équipe dix étaient attablés. Naruto et Choji étaient pliés de rire mais les regards courroucés de Sakura et de Ino les firent taire.

« C'est valable aussi pour toi, Shikamaru ! Enlève ce sourire de ton visage. »

Haiiro aboya, mécontent de tout ce bruit.

« Laissez-moi deviner : Sasuke est encore en train de se faire courser par Chairo et Makkuro ? » s'enquit Kiba.

Les deux chiots éprouvaient une affection particulière envers Sasuke et dès qu'ils sentaient l'odeur de l'Uchiwa, cela se terminait généralement en course poursuite. Kakashi sourit à travers son masque.

« C'est pas que cela m'ennuie, bien au contraire, mais si tu pouvais me ramener mon élève pour qu'on puisse terminer notre mission, nous te serions extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Kiba sourit faiblement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Okay, je vous le ramène.

- Au fait, Kiba ! »

Le maître-chien se retourna et posa ses yeux cernés sur Sakura.

« L'Hokage décale ton rendez-vous à huit heure.

- Haï… »

**oOoOoOo**

Souvent les courses poursuites endiablées entre Sasuke et les chiots se terminaient devant le petit étang qui jalonnait le domaine Uchiwa. Effectivement, Sasuke était assis sur le petit ponton et les chiots lui tournaient autour.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils te collent autant ? »

Sasuke se retourna.

« Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme eux tu as l'odeur du sang de ta famille collé à toi. Et ça les attire.»

Sasuke ne répondit pas et Kiba s'assit à côté de lui. Il y eût un moment de silence que l'Uchiwa rompit.

« Notre situation est étrangement semblable, Inuzuka.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup de différences.

- Lesquelles ?

- Les enjeux de ce massacre étaient plus importants qu'il n'y paraît. »

Makkuro s'installa de nouveau dans la veste de Kiba et Chairo escalada son maître et se réinstalla sur son crâne, donnant des coups de pattes à Haiiro au passage. Sasuke eût un rire amer.

« Ca ne fait qu'une différence.

- Contrairement à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais refondre mon clan et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me venger… »

La montre de Kiba émit un petit bip.

« Déjà huit heure ? Ton équipe t'attend à Ichikaru. Je dois aller voir l'Hokage. »

Le maître-chien s'éloigna mais Sasuke l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Inuzuka ?

- Haï ?

- Ne fais pas la même connerie que moi... Mieux : ne fais pas de conneries tout court.

- J'y veillerais. »

Kiba se dépêcha d'arriver à la Tour de l'Hokage. Tsunade l'attendait déjà dans son bureau avec Shizune.

« Désolé pour le retard, Hokage-sama.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Tsunade posa ses coudes sur le bureau inondé de paperasses et joignit ses mains.

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que je juge qu'il est temps pour toi de reprendre les missions. Rester à Konoha à ruminer ne fera pas avancer les choses, Inuzuka.

- Oui. »

Trois coups retentirent sur le porte. Kiba put entendre la douce voix d'Ino hurler à son coéquipier d'attendre que l'Hokage ait fini son entrevue.

« Entrez. »

La voix d'Ino se tut et les deux ninja entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Tous les trois vous allez m'accomplir une petite mission. Il s'agit d'apporter ce remède à Kiri no Kuni pour soigner la fille du Mizukage. Vous allez devoir faire attention car beaucoup de shinobi sont prêt à tout pour déstabiliser le Mizukage, y compris à tuer sa fille. Soyez prudent.. Nara, tu seras le chef de cette unité. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et prit le rouleau de parchemin et le flacon de liquide rosâtre.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ino et Shikamaru s'avancèrent vers la sortie.

« Tsunade-sama, j'ai deux choses à vous demander.

- Je t'écoute, Inuzuka.

- J'aimerais explorer ce qui reste du domaine Inuzuka. »

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils.

« Tout accès est interdit. Et ceci est valable pour toi. Je doute que le fait de revenir sur le lieu du massacre soit une très bonne chose. Ca fait la sixième fois que je te le répète.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose de très important. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça. »

Tsunade soupira en voyant le regard ferme de Kiba. Ino et Shikamaru se regardèrent, gênés.

« Accordé. Shizune t'accompagnera lors de ton retour en mission. Quelle est ta deuxième requête ?

- Des somnifères. Je ne pense pas que les Aburame supporteront encore longtemps mes hurlements à chaque fois que je me réveille.

- Donne moi juste le temps de le préparer. Autre chose ?

- Non. »

Les trois ninjas étaient sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Tsunade posa ses yeux ambrés sur l'Inuzuka.

« Kiba. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu caches.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

La sannin secoua sa tête, passablement fatiguée. Elle ne lui fera pas cracher si facilement le morceau. La mission se passa sans encombre. Ce fut une occasion pour les chiots de s'entraîner un peu. Bien que quelques ninjas vinrent épicer un peu la mission, la remède fut rapidement dans les mains du Mizukage. A son retour, Kiba accompagna Shikamaru jusque chez lui, c'était sur sa route pour aller voir Shizune. A peine, les deux garçons eurent-ils approché de la maison que les cris de la mère de Shikamaru se firent entendre.

« SHIKAMARU NARA ! »

Yoshino Nara sortit en trombe de la maison, attrapa son fils par la peau du cou et lui montra une lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! »

Un étau se forma autour du cœur de Kiba. Yoshino lui rappelait douloureusement sa mère.

« Bon, je te laisse Shika. »

Un cri étranglé lui répondit. A la tour de l'Hokage, Kiba fut accueilli par Shizune qui l'emmena directement au domaine Inuzuka. Tous les cadavres avaient été emmenés et toutes les tâches de sang avaient été nettoyées. La première chose qui frappa Kiba, ce fut l'odeur qui régnait. Voyant le maître-chien humer l'air, Shizune s'inquiéta :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kiba eût un faible sourire.

« Je crains que tout nettoyer avec de la Javel n'ait été inutile. L'odeur du sang et encore plus tenace que celle de la cigarette sur les vêtements d'Asuma-senseï. »

Le cœur de Kiba se serra. Il restait plus aucun trace mis à part cette odeur. En voyant son ancienne demeure ainsi, Kiba eût l'impression que sa mère et sa sœur étaient juste parti en mission. Soupirant, Shizune tourna la clef dans la serrure.

« Je t'attends à l'extérieur. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule heure. »

Kiba pénétra dans la silencieuse demeure et courut directement dans le bureau de sa mère. C'était une pièce où trônait un superbe bureau en merisier et où les murs étaient tapissés de livres. Le maître-chien fouilla aussitôt dans les archives de sa mère. Il n'avait qu'une misérable heure. Il trouva finalement la liste de tous les livres et vérifia que rien ne manquait dans les étagères. Il faillit manquer un battement en voyant quels livres avaient disparu…

**oOoOoOo**

Alors que Tsunade donnaient les instructions aux équipes de Kurenaï, Asuma, Kakashi et Gaï pour une mission de groupe, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à une Shizune complètement paniquée.

« Inuzuka Kiba a déserté ! »

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

**( 1 ) **Dans l'épisode 184 de l'animé, Naruto est attaqué par Akamaru et le chien lui a carrément déchiqueté le pantalon. Et lorsque Hana s'évertue à le recoudre, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle brille par sa performance

**Explication des noms :**

_Haiiro, Chairo et Makkuro signifient respectivement « gris », « marron » et « noir de jais ». J'avoue : ce n'est pas l'originalité qui m'étouffe._

_Oni Nekozuka : Tout le monde sait que « Neko » veut dire « chat ». Ensuite pour « Oni » c'est un jeu de mot assez douteux. Il signifie « démon » ou « ogre » et qualifie « le chat » dans le jeu du chat perché._

_Shikyo est l'équivalent de « mort ». Là aussi ça sort de l'ordinaire. Ironie quand tu nous tiens…_

_Tora Nekozuka :Tora veut dire « tigre » Mais bon, on ne s'éternise pas dessus vu que Kiba l'a tué_

_Et voilà que se termine sur une petite note de suspens ce qui était censé être une séquelle et que j'appellerais plutôt second chapitre des désastreuses aventures d'Inuzuka Kiba ! Si vous avez le temps, laissez moi une petite review !_


	3. Les détectives et le fugitif

**Titre : **Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir.

**Résumé : **Kiba a officiellement déserté Konoha pour des raisons inconnues. Alors qu'une équipe d'ANBU est envoyé à ses trousses, ses amis mènent l'enquête dans la demeure Inuzuka. Et ce qu'ils vont trouver a de quoi en étonner plus d'un. Quel secret cache donc le clan des maîtres chien ?

**Note : **Après d'intenses visites dans la Côtes d'Opale, la Belgique et les Flandres, me voici de retour avec le troisième chapitre ! Youpee ! Bon redevons sérieux Il n'est pas sûr que la légende des bijuus soit respecter alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Et puis… J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas très… Enfin bref !

**Couples : **Je vous laisse faire vos pronostiques 3 Bandes de petits joueurs ! lol

**oOoOoOo**

Le poing de Tsunade s'abattit avec une telle violence sur le bureau que ce dernier ne put résister au choc et se brisa en deux sous les regards médusés des ninja présents.

« Comment ça il a déserté ! »

Par pur instinct de survie, les shinobi s'éloignèrent de la sannin de quelques mètres. Une étincelle de fureur brilla dans le regard ambré de l'Hokage.

« Avons-nous une idée de sa destination ? »

Shizune secoua lentement sa tête et passa une main sur sa nuque endolorie.

« Non. Il m'a assommé avant que je ne puisse réagir.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

- A peu près une heure, Tsunade-sama.

- Vous… Vous pensez qu'il est parti se venger ? » demanda Hinata d'une voix blanche.

Tsunade posa son regard sur la Hyûga.

« Peut-être. Toutes les hypothèses sont possibles.

- Je ne pense pas. »

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur Sasuke.

« J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Inuzuka. D'après ses dires, il y a peu de chance qu'il puisse se venger et de refondre son clan.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour s'attaquer seul à une puissante lignée de ninja.. », remarqua Shino.

Le visage de Tsunade devint tout à coup très pâle.

« Suicide ? »

Kurenaï se détacha du groupe, paniquée.

« Il faut absolument envoyer une équipe de recherche ! Il n'en a pas l'air mais Kiba ne laisse que très peu de traces quand il fuit. Surtout s'il est passé par la forêt . »

Tsunade serra le poing. Elle aurait du voir l'accident arriver. Accepter sa requête avait été sa pire bêtise de l'année.

« Très bien. Shizune. Pars avertir la brigade des chasseurs de déserteurs. Et dis-leur de ne pas trop l'amocher.

- Haï Hokage-sama. »

La sannin se massa les tempes.

« Et ramène-moi de l'aspirine…

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi tordu qu'avec Sasuke… soupira Naruto dont la fuite de Kiba rappelait la douloureuse mission et les combats contre les cinq du Son.

- Et nous ? Que fait-on, Hokage-sama ? s'enquit Choji.

- Rien.

- Quoi !

- Contrairement à la dernière fois, les unités ANBU sont libres et elles pourront mieux mener à bien la mission. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer.

- Mais…

- Sortez ! »

En voyant la lueur particulièrement diabolique dans les prunelles de l'Hokage, les ninja préférèrent battre en retraite et sortirent du bâtiment.

« On ne peut quand même pas rester assis là sans rien faire… »gémit Hinata.

Sakura posa un regard triste sur son amie. La situation était presque identique à celle de Sasuke, il y a quelques années. Soudain, un petit ricanement se fit entendre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Shino ? Il n'y a vraiment rien de marrant !» beugla Naruto particulièrement remonté.

L'Aburame reposa ses lunettes qu'il était en train de nettoyer sur son nez et lança une grosse clef en bronze à un Uzumaki plus qu'étonné.

« On va enquêtez chez les Inuzuka. »

**oOoOoOo**

Un quart d'heure. Cela faisait à peu près quinze minutes que Kiba avait senti avec inquiétude l'odeur des unités ANBU se rapprocher inexorablement. La brigade des chasseurs de déserteurs n'échappait pas à sa réputation. Sa rapidité et sa force avait fait le tour de Konoha. Le jeune fugitif ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche. Sa mère faisait parti de cette brigade avec son père avant qu'un accident entraînant la disparition du chef de clan amène Tsume à quitter ce corps d'élite. Augmentant d'un cran sa vitesse, il essaya de semer la troupe de ninja. Les chiots durent se cramponner avec adhésion de chakra pour éviter de s'envoler. Soudain, une tâche de lumière se fit visible dans la sombre forêt . Il était sorti de les bois entourant le village de Konoha et à présent d'innombrables collines vertes, de petites rivières apparaissaient devant lui.

« Makkuro, Haiiro, Chairo. Il semblerait que nous soyons suivis. Nous ne nous arrêterons seulement une fois arrivés à Kusa no Kuni. Là-bas, on se réapprovisionnera avant de repartir. »

Les chiots aboyèrent de concert et les quatre déserteurs reprirent leur route vers le Village caché de l'Herbe. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps avant d'éviter le drame.

**oOoOoOo**

« Shino ?

- Hm ?

- Comment t'es tu approprié de cette clef. »

Les onze ninja s'étaient rassemblés devant la demeure Inuzuka et Shino avait fait tourné la grosse clef dans la serrure. A présent, les shinobis s'avançaient dans l'imposant hall d'entrée. L'Aburame referma la porte derrière eux et rangea le précieux objet.

« Même si les araignées font parties des arachnides, il n'empêche qu'elles peuvent se révéler très utile quand on a de bons arguments. »

Tenten frissonna.

« De bons arguments ?

- L'appel de l'estomac est toujours le plus fort. »

La tireuse d'élite ne put s'empêcher de verdir. Après ce court intermède, Shikamaru reprit aussitôt les devant.

« Il y a trois étages. On va donc former trois équipes : Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Hinata fouilleront le rez de chaussée. Neji, Tenten, Lee, vous vous occuperez du premier étage. Et Ino, Chouji, Shino et moi-même, nous allons visiter le dernier étage. »

**oOoOoOo**

« C'est vraiment grand ici ! s'exclama Ino.

- Encore plus depuis que c'est vide, marmonna Shikamaru. Bon, on passe l'étage au peigne fin. »

Le dernier étage se composait de quatre pièces et du grenier. La première et la seconde salle ne contenait rien susceptible d'intéresser les jeunes détectives. Ils pénétrèrent dans la troisième.

« Tiens, c'est la chambre de Kiba ici, fit Chouji.

Les quatre shinobi entrèrent dans la pièce. Une chose sauta immédiatement aux yeux des ninja.

« Non mais quel bordel ! Il peut rivaliser avec Naruto concernant le rangement..., fit Shikamaru. INO ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Si le bazar ambiant avait tapé dans l'œil de la Yamanaka, une deuxième chose l'avait tout de suite intrigué. C'était une photo posé sur la commode encombrée par des armes en tout genre. Dessus était représenté toute la famille Inuzuka au grand complet. A gauche du cliché, Kiba est perché sur les épaules de son paternel, essayant de le faire tomber à terre, tandis que le père s'évertuait à ne pas crouler sous le poids son fils qui se tortillait comme une anguille. A droite, Tsume qui tenait Hana dans ses bras, les regardait se taquiner en souriant. Ino fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le père de Kiba.

- Il était le chef de la brigade des chasseurs de déserteurs, d'après ce que je sais. Mais, il a disparu lors d'une mission de rang S, il y a assez longtemps, expliqua Shino.

- Il est mort ?

- On n'a pas retrouver de cadavres, que ce soit celui de l'homme ou du chien.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti rejoindre son père ?

- C'est stupide comme idée.

- Mais non, coupa Shikamaru, Imagine que les Nekozuka lui ont appris quelque chose à ce sujet.

- Il aurait attendu deux mois pour déserter ? fit Chouji dubitatif, C'est tiré par les cheveux.

- Il avait dit à la Godaime qu'il devait absolument vérifier quelque chose d'important chez lui. Ca a peut-être un rapport. Tsunade-sama lui avait refusé toutes ses autres demandes.

- C'est à creuser… »

Après avoir fouillé la chambre de Kiba ( et accessoirement avoir découvert des revues pornographiques cachées sous le lit), le groupe entra dans la dernière pièce.

« C'est ici que j'ai trouvé Kiba à moitié- mort… dit Shino en observant la pièce.

- Là non plus, il n'y a rien… gémit le Nara, J'espère que c'est plus concluant chez les autres…

- Il reste encore le grenier, reprit Ino pour booster ses coéquipiers.

- Allons-y. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce, demanda Naruto, intrigué.

- Une sorte de bureau ou de bibliothèque. Je suppose que c'est ici que sont classés les archives du clan… répondit Sakura en examinant la salle.

- Oh ! Regardez ! » s'exclama Hinata.

La jeune femme tenait une liasse de feuilles.

« Je l'ai trouvé posée à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Il semblerait que ce soit une liste de tous les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque.», fit Sasuke qui s'était penché au dessus d'Hinata.

Au même moment, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et l'équipe de Gaï apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? se renseigna Neji.

- Il semblerait que Kiba ait fait l'inventaire des livres de sa bibliothèque lors de sa dernière visite., dit Hinata en parcourant les feuilles.

- Même qu'il en manque quelques uns, renchérit l'Uchiwa.

- Les Nekozuka ont piqué des bouquins à Kiba ? demanda Naruto, plus que septique.

- Hinata. Quels sont les titres des livres ? ordonna tout à coup Sakura.

- Hé bien… »

La jeune Hyûga n'eût pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement strident d'Ino retentit dans la maison.

**oOoOoOo**

« C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !

- Calme-toi, Ino… temporisa Shikamaru.

- Ca ne va pas te manger… la rassura Chouji

- C'est juste un tableau. Spécial, je veux bien l'admettre, mais un tableau tout de même, ajouta Shino.

- Mais, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il représente ! »

Les quatre adolescents étaient ressortis du grenier et tentaient désespérément de calmer leur coéquipière passablement contrariée. Le reste de la troupe déboula dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Neji d'une voix forte, On a entendu Yamanaka hurler. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore des sottises… »

Ce fut de trop pour Ino qui empoigna Neji par le bras et le traîna dans le grenier.

« TU VOIS CA, HYUGA ! Ce genre de chose est tabou à Konoha ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Kyubi ! Certains pourraient prendre ça comme une trahison ou un blasphème envers Konoha ! »

Les autres ninja entrèrent dans la pièce et virent ce qui contrariait tant la jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux blonds.

C'était un immense tableau. Et dessus était peint un énorme chien, perché sur un rocher, la truffe au vent. Ses cinq queues battaient sous la brise légère et son corps immaculé comme la neige le faisait ressortir de la nuit sombre qui l'enveloppait. Gobi no Houkou : le démon des Illusions était représenté sur cette toile.

Voilà ce qui choquait tant Ino. Depuis la terrible nuit du dix octobre où Kyubi attaqua le village, les démons étaient devenus LE sujet tabou de Konoha. De plus le clan Yamanaka a été presque totalement décimé par le démon renard. Du point de vue de Ino, conserver une telle œuvre chez soi relevait de l'hérésie et du fanatisme purs et simples et de l'insulte envers les personnes tuées lors de l'attaque.

« C'est dingue, balbutia Naruto, on dirait Akamaru…

- ARRETE TES CONNERIES, NARUTO ! Dieu sait que ce n'est pas Akamaru représenté sur ce tableau ! hurla Ino.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda Lee.

- Le dieu des Illusion… murmura Tenten.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce qui est écrit sur le tableau, affirma la kunoïchi aux macarons.

- En fait, je pense qu'il s'agit du démon chien Houkou. Kiba ne m'en a que très brièvement parlé… » déclara Shino.

Ino rabattit avec rage le drap qui recouvrait la toile et sortit du grenier, rapidement suivie par les autres shinobi. Les onze ninja se réunirent dans la bibliothèque.

« Hinata. Tu étais sur le point de dire les titres qui manquaient… fit Sakura.

- C'est… Incroyable…

- Laisse moi deviner. Ils ont tous plus ou moins un rapport avec Houkou ?

- Oui…»

Sur la liste que Kiba avait été utilisé, trois noms avaient été entourés par un rapide trait de feutre rouge :

« _La guerre des Dieux », _« _La légende des Bijuus »_ et _«Les tombeaux élémentaires »._

« Et bien, nous avons une bonne piste maintenant, fit Tenten.

- On peut éliminer définitivement la thèse du père retrouvé… grogna l'héritier du clan Nara.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Bon. Allons à la bibliothèque chercher ces livres.»annonça triomphalement Sakura.

**oOoOoOo**

« Bonjour Sakura, fit la documentaliste d'un ton joyeux, Encore en train de chercher des livres sur la médecine ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est pour autre chose, Mitsuko-san. Pouvez-vous nous prêter ces trois livres ? »

La bibliothécaire prit la liste et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Je regrette Melle Haruno. L'emprunt de tels ouvrages est formellement interdit par la bibliothèque. Si nous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, sortez ! »

La kunoïchi aux cheveux rose ressortit de la bibliothèque avec une mine sombre plaquée sur le visage.

« Ils n'ont pas les livres ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle les avait mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne les avait pas. M'est avis qu'elle veut surtout ne pas nous les prêter. Il paraît que c'est interdit… »

Ino marmonna un « Tu m'étonnes.. » bien senti tandis que les autres réfléchirent à un plan.

« Tous les ouvrages importants sont conservés dans une salle spéciale à l'arrière du bâtiment, expliqua la kunoïchi aux cheveux rose, il nous faudrait un moyen pour y accéder et prendre les trois livres… »

Neji enclencha sa Byakugan et observa le bâtiment.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule porte pour accéder à la salle avec deux ANBU. Ces livres doivent être très importants.

- On ne peut pas utiliser un Doton pour faire un tunnel ? demanda Naruto.

- Il n'y a personne ici qui maîtrise le Doton…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Pourquoi vous vous torturez l'esprit comme ça, soupira Shikamaru, Deux d'entre nous vont occuper la bibliothécaire. Quelqu'un utilisera un genjutsu sur les gardes le temps que les autres récupèrent les livres... Pourquoi faire compliqué !

- Tu crois vraiment que des ninja d'élite vont se laisser prendre par un simple genjutsu… remarqua Sakura, septique.

- Mouais… Sasuke et Naruto n'ont qu'à déclencher un scandale à l'extérieur… Genre Chidori Vs Rasengan en pleine rue…

- Et s'ils ont posé des pièges ?

- On a deux Byakugan pour les détecter à l'avance.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, Shikamaru. Bon, qui se charge de divertir la documentaliste ? Choji, tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problème !

- C'est parti ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« SASUKE ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Retire immédiatement tes paroles ?

- Plutôt crever ! DAUBE ! »

Alors que des injures, insultes et autres paroles aimables se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur, Tenten joua les comédiennes.

« Vite ! Ils sont en train de tout détruire dehors ! »

Aussitôt les deux ANBU se précipitèrent pour calmer les deux protagonistes. Dès que les deux gardes sortirent du bâtiment, Choji implora l'aide de la bibliothécaire pour choisir des livres de recettes laissant ainsi le passage libre à ses coéquipiers.

« Bon, nous voilà dans la salle. Je suppose que c'est classé par thème ?

- Bon là c'est l'étagère des jutsus interdits… Ici, ce sont des archives… Hm… Voilà, j'ai trouvé !

- C'est rapide avec le Byakugan, Hinata ! sourit Ino.

- Oui. Dépêchons-nous de prendre ces trois livres. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois livres avaient disparu de l'étagère pour se retrouver dans le sac de Shikamaru. Les ninja sortirent discrètement de la salle et récupérèrent Choji au passage qui débattait avec Mitsuko de la meilleur façon de cuisiner le tofu et le soja. A l'extérieur, le pauvre Naruto était criblé de brûlures et Sasuke avait le bras en sang. Les deux ANBU étaient en train de les relever. Quand les ninja masqués reprirent de nouveau leur poste, les réprimandes se firent durement sentir…

« On avait dit de faire semblant !

- Tu avoueras que c'était assez réaliste, Sakura » fit Sasuke avec un air suffisant.

La kunoïchi ne préféra rien ajouter, de peur que son for intérieur ne fasse réellement surface.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu laisser Naruto préparer un Rasegan… » fit Shikamaru.

**oOoOoOo**

« Bordel ! Ils vont bientôt nous rattraper ! »

Après avoir pousser intérieurement une autre bordée de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres, Kiba huma l'air une seconde fois pour vérifier s'il ne s'est pas trompé. Il était déjà épuisé par ses heures de courses poursuites et il ne pourrait plus semer les chasseurs de déserteurs longtemps. Il sentait d'ici l'odeur âcre de leur sueur. Les chiots gémirent faiblement. A force de s'accrocher avec leur chakra, eux- aussi se fatiguaient. Soudain, un élément joua en sa faveur. Une rivière, bordée de buissons et autres plantes vivaces, était juste dans sa ligne de mire. Il plongea silencieusement dans l'eau et fonça se réfugier sous une des innombrables fougères.

S'il gagnait la partie ici- même, alors il serait tranquille jusqu'à son retour à Konoha. La législation à Kusa no Kuni était différente de celle de Konoha. Au pays de l'Herbe, seul les ninja autochtones peuvent mettre en état d'arrestation. Il fallait juste passer la frontière entre le pays de l'Herbe et le pays du Feu pour être débarrassé de ses poursuivants. Il ne lui restait que quelques kilomètres avant d'acquérir une totale liberté.

Des petites aiguilles de glace vinrent piquer le visage du maître-chien. En inclinant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir à travers les larges feuilles que la pluie commençait à tomber. Un avantage pour lui. Il y eût un bruit de détonation suivi d'un flash de lumière, illuminant le ciel sombre et nuageux. L'orage allait déverser sa colère sur Konoha.

Cinq ANBU atterrirent souplement sur l'herbe humide et commencèrent à fouiller autour d'eux. Kiba prit sa respiration et ne laissa que le haut de visage hors de l'eau. Makkuro grelottait, toujours planqué dans le haut de la veste de son maître. Tandis que Haiiro et Chairo se recroquevillaient dans la capuche. La pluie tomba avec de plus en plus de force, compliquant durement la mission des chasseurs. L'eau du ciel avaient lavé toutes les traces du jeune Inuzuka. Les cinq shinobi restèrent encore un moment avant de repartir chez l'Hokage avec leur lot de mauvaises nouvelles… Kiba attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Vu l'intensité de l'averse, personne ne se posera de questions à Kusa no Kuni. Il s'assit un moment sur le sol mouillé. Tout le monde devait lui en vouloir à Konoha. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se releva en soupirant et continua sa route vers le Nord-Ouest. Dans quelques heures, il sera au village caché de l'Herbe.

**oOoOoOo**

« Quelle averse dis- donc… murmura Hinata.

- Kiba doit être trempé à l'heure qu'il est. M'est avis que la pluie n'aidera pas les chasseurs de déserteurs, fit Shino.

- Ne soyons pas pessimiste, s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire un peu crispé. Avec un peu de chance, les ANBU l'auront rattrapé.

- Permets-moi d'en douter…

- Au lieu d'avoir des pensées moroses, ouvrons plutôt ces drôles de livres… »

_A suivre… _

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes ces fins en queue de poissons… Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment finir mes chapitres… XD


	4. Les Bijuus et leurs tombeaux

**Titre : **Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir

**Résumé :** Après avoir semer la troupe d'ANBU, Kiba continue de fuir vers Kusa no Kuni. Alors qu'il passe la frontière, ses amis vont commencer à comprendre les raisons qui le motive en découvrant le contenu de livres dont l'usage est interdit à Konoha…

**Couples : **Faîtes vos paris ! En tout cas, le premier couple apparaît dans ce chapitre !

**Note de votre cher auteur : **Le chapitre ci-dessous sera particulièrement long et particulièrement chiant XD Vous allez avoir droit à un petit topo sur les neuf bijuus et plein d'autres trucs… Bon courage XD La légende des bijuus n'est pas forcément respectée… Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est juste pour que l'histoire soit un tant soit peu cohérente XD Autre chose, personne ne sait que Kyûbi loge dans Naruto. Et Tsunade a mis tout les ninja d'élite ( donc nos shinobi vu que la fic se passe dans le futur ) au courant des faits et geste d'Itachi et ses potes.

**oOoOoOo**

« On commence par lequel ? demanda Naruto.

- Je propose qu'on se redivise encore en trois groupes…_ » _fit Shino.

Shikamaru attrapa son sac et entreprit de sortir soigneusement les livres. Si le jeune Nara prenait autant de précaution en sortant les ouvrages c'est parce que ceux-ci dataient d'il y a très longtemps. Les pages étaient jaunies et le contenu semblait avoir été rédigé à la main. Shikamaru se dit intérieurement qu'il ne devait exister que quelques exemplaires de ces bouquins. Un de ces artefacts devait valoir une fortune : il en aurait mis sa main au feu… Pas étonnant que ces livres soient aussi précieux. A peine eut-il donné à Sakura l'exemplaire intitulé « _La légende des bijuus » _que la fleur de cerisier parcourait déjà le sommaire avec Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto penchés derrière elle. « _La guerre des Dieux_ » fut prêté à Lee, Tenten et Neji et Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji et Shino se concentrèrent sur le dernier livre : _« Les tombeaux élémentaires »._

**oOoOoOo**

Alors que les onze ninja entamaient leurs recherches, Kurenaï, Kakashi, Gaï et Asuma étaient réunis dans le bureau de Tsunade. Quelques coups discrets se firent entendre à travers la cacophonie de l'orage. Shizune alla immédiatement ouvrir la porte et cinq ANBU pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Equipe de recherche. Au rapport. » ordonna la Godaime.

Une forme encapuchonnée avec un masque à l'effigie d'un oiseau s'avança de quelques pas.

« La mission est un échec, Hokage-sama. »

Kurenaï se raidit en entendant le verdict du ninja.

« Il était déjà difficile à suivre mais jusque là mais nous tenions sa piste. Seulement, l'orage a quasiment effacé toutes les indices possibles… Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il se dirigeait vers le Nord-Ouest. Il a dépassé la forêt et nous avons perdu sa trace près des rivières affluant le fleuve. Mais, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de savoir s'il a changé de cap ou non.»

Un coup de tonnerre accueillit les paroles du shinobi. Tsunade massa ses tempes douloureuses avant de reposer son regard sur l'ANBU.

« Très bien… Vous pouvez disposer. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Naruto-kun ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Hinata.

- Je… Je vais prendre l'air dehors… répondit l'intéressé avec une voix mal assurée.

- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner, ajouta Ino pâle comme un linge.

- Vous êtes au courant que dehors c'est le déluge ? » fit Tenten.

Les deux têtes blondes ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre à la ninja aux macarons et sortirent sous la pluie battante.

« Je comprends la réaction d'Ino mais celle de Naruto est plus qu'étrange… remarqua Lee.

- Je pense que c'est à cause du Kyubi, annonça tristement Sakura, Kakashi-senseï m'a dit qu'il est devenu orphelin après que ses parents se fassent tuer par la démon- renard… En tout cas d'après ce livre, il existe en tout neuf démons ou bijuus.

- Tu nous les cite tous, Sakura ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Bien sûr ! Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que leur puissance varie selon leur nombre de queues. Nous avons donc en premier Shukaku associé au vent. Il est représenté par un tanuki couleur sable.

- Attends ! Ce n'est pas le truc que l'Akatsuki a extrait de Gaara ! Comment se fait-il que le Kazekage possédait un démon à l'intérieur de lui ! s'exclama Neji.

- On vous expliquera ça après, déclara Shino en refermant son livre. Tout est dedans ce bouquin-là.

- Passons, reprit Sakura, le deuxième bijuu est très intéressant. Il s'agit de Nekomata, le démon chat à deux queues. D'après ces écrits, il représente l'obscurité. Il est dit qu'il fut appelé par le Dieu des Morts…

- Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien entre Nekomata et les Nekozuka ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui. Le clan Nekozuka a été sous la tutelle de Nekomata, annonça Shino pour la grande surprise de tous les ninjas. C'est Kiba, lui-même qui me l'a dit.

- Ensuite vient Isonade, le démon requin à trois queues qui symbolise l'eau. Rien d'autre à dire sur ce démon. Après le livre nous parle de Sokou… Une créature hybride du coq et du serpent qui possèdent quatre queues. Il symbolise le poison… Il paraît que les êtres vivants à proximité mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances à cause du gaz toxiques qu'il émettait…

- C'est vraiment joyeux tout ces démons… marmonna Choji en grignotant des chips.

- Ensuite, ça devient vraiment intéressant, fit Sakura les yeux brillants, le cinquième démon est Houkou, le démon chien qui représente les illusions. Chacune de ses queues représentent un élément : vent, eau, terre, foudre et feu. Il paraît qu'il a fait pas mal de dégâts pour avoir ses éléments…

- Shino ? Est-ce que Kiba t'a dit quelque chose au sujet de Houkou ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui. Le clan Inuzuka est depuis toujours sous la tutelle de Houkou comme les Nekozuka avec Nekomata. Il m'a raconté que les membres de son clan avait une étrange coutume…

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'aboyer avec les chiens en hommage de Houkou. La rivalité entre ces deux clans est due à la manière dont s'est soldé le duel entre Nekomata et Houkou.

- Ils se sont combattus ? demanda Hinata.

- Oui, répondit Neji, notre livre raconte intégralement la dantesque guerre des Dieux…

- Continuons, fit la fleur de cerisier, Après Houkou, Raijuu ! Le démon belette à six queues qui symbolise la foudre. Il paraît que pendant les orages, il devient extrêmement agité et incontrôlable… »

Avec un même réflexe, les dix ninja regardèrent à travers la fenêtre où le ciel était zébré de lignes lumineuses… Les ninja eurent du mal à déglutir en voyant l'orage se déchaînait. Légèrement refroidie, la disciple de Tsunade reprit ses explications :

« Après c'est de pire en pire… Kaku le démon blaireau à sept queues… Il incarne la terre. Généralement, il passe son temps à chasser des proies dans son tunnel grâce à de l'argile qu'il peut façonner à sa guise…

- Un peu comme Deidara, grogna Neji.

- Les deux derniers bijuus sont les pires de tous, grimaça Sakura, Hachimata… démon serpent à huit têtes et à huit queues… Même l'auteur de ce livre ne sait pas ce qu'il représente… Il a écrit le mot « diable » avec un point d'interrogation…

- Il me fait vraiment penser à Orochimaru, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke en posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Au tout début, sa puissance était relativement faible. Mais, il a absorbé une extraordinaire puissance grâce à l'épée Kusanagi qui fut apporter lorsque le clan du même nom voulut l'abattre…

- Mais, c'est le nom de l'épée de ce taré ! s'exclama Lee.

- Les ressemblances entre Orochimaru et Hachimata sont plus que troublantes en effet… Il y aussi une histoire de possession de corps… Comme le faisait Orochimaru…

- Cette histoire est vraiment louche…

- Et pour finir en beauté, je vous présente le roi des bijuus : Kyûbi no Youko, démon renard à neuf queues qui visiblement n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis chez les bijuus… Il représente le feu et possède une quantité de chakra illimité…

- Rien que ça… ironisa Tenten.

- Il a quasiment battu tous les démons… C'est… Effrayant !

- Dire que cette chose a attaqué le village… C'est à se demander comme le Yondaime à réussi à la tuer alors que même les démons ont échoué…

- Kyûbi n'a pas été tué à proprement parler, grogna Shikamaru.

- NANI !

- On vous racontera tout plus tard…

- Bon voilà, c'est tout... J'ai fait un rapide résumé des choses les plus importantes du livre. Sinon je pourrais vous parler de tout le rituel d'Hachimata, de Raijuu et son maître…. Chaque bijuu a une histoire bien particulière. Mais, il n'y a presque rien sur Houkou… acheva Sakura.

- Déjà un livre sur trois… Que raconte le vôtre ? demanda Hinata en se tournant vers l'équipe de Gaï.

- Il parle de toutes les rivalités, alliances, victoires, défaites et grandes batailles entre les démons. Il y a des choses assez intéressantes… Visiblement, leur passe-temps favoris, c'était de s'étriper… soupira Neji.

- Nous vous écoutons… »

**oOoOoOo**

« Na… Naruto ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ino ?

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire de démons… »

Naruto ne répondit pas et les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment sous les trombes d'eaux. Ino commençait sérieusement à avoir froid et s'éloigna un peu.

« On va se mettre à l'abri ? A ce rythme, tu risques une bonne pneumonie…

- Non. Va t'abriter si tu le souhaites. Je reste ici… » répondit le blond en observant le ciel noir de jais.

Ino dévisagea avec surprise le jeune homme. En ce moment, ce n'était plus le garçon hyperactif gaffeur dépendant de ramens. Malgré la pluie, elle lisait dans son regard une immense tristesse qui ternissait l'éclat de ses yeux azurés. Le réceptacle enleva sa veste et la noua autour de sa taille, laissant la pluie dégouliner librement sur son torse. Il malaxa légèrement son chakra histoire de voir apparaître le sceau du Yondaime.

« Naruto ! Rhabilles-toi ! Tu vas être malade !

- Non. J'aime le pluie, Ino. Au moins, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus souillé. »

Naruto se retourna et fit un sourire triste à Ino. Cette dernière fronça ses sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle prenait pour un tatouage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La raison de toutes mes douleurs. La raison de toute la haine que me porte les habitants de Konoha. Quand il pleut, j'ai l'impression que l'eau me lave et que je ne serais plus marqué par cette chose qui me fait souffrir…

- Naruto… Je ne suis pas sûre de bien tout comprendre.

- D'un autre côté, c'est mieux. Toi plus que les autres, tu vas me détester si tu apprends la vérité. Et comme je ne suis déjà pas très haut placé dans ton estime…

- Explique-moi. Je veux comprendre. Je déteste ce qui n'est pas clair.

- Non.

- Très bien. Alors, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu me racontes. »

Le blond ne répondit pas et Ino se posta à côté de lui. Il savait que la kunoïchi était butée mais elle finira bien par laisser tomber. Constatant le manque de réaction de Naruto, Ino se posta devant lui, les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches.

« J'ai qu'une seule parole, Naruto. »

Quelques minutes passèrent… A présent détrempés comme des soupes, les deux blonds étaient toujours face à face sous la pluie. Ino releva sa mèche complètement mouillée et réajusta sa veste. Naruto fixait toujours le ciel, posant de temps à autre un regard distrait sur sa compagne. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder jusqu'à ce que…

« ATCHOUM !

- Bordel, Ino… T'es vraiment lourde comme fille ! T'as gagné, t'es contente ? »

La kunoichi eut un sourire triomphant. Aucun homme ne lui résistait. Les deux se mirent à l'abri, bien que ce soit inutile vu leurs taux d'humidité.

« Alors, explique-moi maintenant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ton ventre ? »

Naruto ne soutint pas le regard d'Ino et lorgna sur le sol, ne savant visiblement pas par où commencer. Ino se radoucit légèrement.

« Allez Naruto…

- C'est un sceau. Un sceau qui a été apposé par le Quatrième le jour de ma naissance. Le dix octobre. »

La Yamanaka entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Le dix octobre était la date où Kyûbi a attaqué le village.

« Le Yondaime ne pouvait pas tuer Kyûbi. Personne ne le pouvait. Mais, pour la sécurité du village, le démon- renard a été enfermé dans un endroit où il ne pourra jamais s'enfuir… »

Naruto marqua une pose et sourit faiblement à Ino.

« C'est moi. Je suis sa prison. Je suis le réceptacle de Kyûbi no Youko. Je suis en partie le démon- renard.»

En voyant l'expression horrifiée sur le visage d'Ino, le sourire de Naruto s'éteignit.

« Je comprendrai très bien le fait que tu me haïsses comme les autres. Après tout, Kyûbi n'a pas épargné ton cl… »

Le jinchuuriki n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Il reçut un missile blond dans les bras…

**oOoOoOo**

« Naruto et Ino en mettent du temps… fit Hinata, légèrement inquiète.

- Il ne peut rien leur arriver Hinata, la rassura Tenten. Ils devraient bientôt revenir, non ?

- Sûrement… Bon, Neji ? On t'écoute. Fit Sakura.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord parlons de Shukaku qui a participé à cinq combats. Il a battu Sokou mais s'est pris trois cuisantes défaites face à Isonade, Nekomata et Raijuu. Il s'est aussi mesuré à Hachimata mais il a préféré battre en retraite…

- Ensuite Nekomata… continua Tenten. Victoire contre Kaku et Insonade. Fuite lors de sa confrontation avec Hachimata. Ensuite, il aurait formé une alliance avec Houkou pour vaincre Kyûbi. Ils perdirent lamentablement… Houkou fut blessé et Nekomata fut sauvé par le Dieu des morts. Après cette défaite, les deux démons se sont mutuellement rejetés les causes de la défaite et ils se sont combattus. Houkou est sorti vainqueur de ce combat… Concernant le curriculum vitae de Houkou, il a battu Sokou, Nekomata et Raijuu mais il a perdu contre Kyûbi. Aucun abandon à signaler…

- Ensuite, le livre relate les autres combats, mais plus rien ne concerne Houkou et Nekomata... fit Lee.

- Très bien. Passons au dernier. C'est sans doute celui où il y a le plus de choses… »

**oOoOoOo**

La frontière. Il était enfin arrivé au pays de l'Herbe ! Plus que quelques centaines de mètres et il serait tranquille au niveau poursuite. Devant lui s'étendaient d'immenses prairies de hautes herbes qui semblaient faire des vagues à cause des bourrasques de vent. Un éclair lumineux permit à Kiba d'entr'apercevoir la silhouette du village caché de l'Herbe qui se dressait fièrement sur ce pays sans dénivellations. Parcourant la distance qui le séparait de la ville, il arriva enfin devant les grandes portes de Kusa no Kuni. Après avoir reçu, l'autorisation d'entrer le village, Kiba erra dans les rues désertes, histoire de trouver un endroit où dormir et manger… Il resterait quelques jours avant de repartir vers le Nord.

**oOoOoOo**

« Naruto… Je suis désolée… A vrai dire, je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père te détestait autant…

- C'est pour ça que je souhaite devenir Hokage. J'aimerais que les gens ne me considèrent plus comme étant seulement le démon- renard… Ce truc a beau être enfermé dans mon nombril, je suis Naruto.

- C'était donc ça l'étrange chakra que tu as utilisé pour vaincre Neji.

- Oui… L'Ero-sennin a failli me tuer pour que j'arrive à l'utiliser… Tu comprends pourquoi je n'apprécie pas trop non plus cette histoire de démons… »

Ino ne put s'empêcher de penser que le sourire était une façon bien cruelle et sournoise de cacher sa douleur. Naruto était vraiment très différent de ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle lui prit la main en souriant.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est pour ramener Kiba tout de même…

- Tu vois, Ino. Cette histoire est encore une preuve que les démons causent le mal partout, fit tristement Naruto.

- Oui. Mais qu'une chose soit claire, Naruto. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable bien que Kyûbi ait causé beaucoup de mal. Allez, on y va.

- Ino ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci… »

**oOoOoOo**

La porte claqua et deux frimousses blondes aux yeux bleues complètement détrempées firent leurs apparitions dans la maison de Shikamaru où étaient réunis les ninja. Shikaku Nara était parti en mission avec lnoichi Yamanaka et Chouza Akimichi et la tyrannique Yoshino Nara était partie quelques jours à Kusa no Kuni pour livrer des cornes de cerfs.

« Vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! s'exclama Sakura, Vous êtres trempés comme des soupes !

- Ah la la… Au premier étage, première porte à droite c'est la salle de bain. Allez vous sécher : vous foutez de l'eau partout ! », grogna Shikamaru.

Naruto et Ino ricanèrent légèrement et se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain pour s'essorer. Rapidement, des cris se firent entendre de l'étage.

« NARUTO ! Espèce d'obsédé ! Retournes-toi quand je me déshabille ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce… Na… Naruto ! REMETS IMMEDIATEMENT TON PANTALON !

- Mais… Ino-chan ? Il faut bien que je me sèche… » répondit une petit voix avec une légère pointe de peur.

Sakura fut légèrement surprise. Depuis quand Naruto rajoutait le suffixe –chan à Ino ? Au lieu d'entendre Naruto voler à travers le couloir pour défoncer le mur, il y eût un petit « Baka ! » moqueur de la part de Ino. Depuis quand Ino faisait-elle un traitement de faveur à son coéquipier ? Sakura vit Shikamaru échangeait un regard surpris avec Choji qui haussa les épaules. Les deux blonds rejoignirent le groupe pour écouter malgré leur antipathie pour les démons, le reste des explications.

« Bon maintenant que le comité des blonds est de retour, on va pouvoir passer au dernier livre, commença Shikamaru, visiblement blasé d'avance par toutes les explications qu'il allait devoir fournir. Parmi les neuf bijuu que nous a cité Sakura, seuls cinq d'entre eux sont des bijuus élémentaires : Shukaku, Isonade, Raijuu, Kaku et Kyûbi qui représente respectivement le vent, l'eau, la foudre, la terre et le feu. Ces bijuu élémentaires, dispersés aux quatre coins du territoire avaient chacun un tombeau consacré spécialement à leur élément… Tous les cinq ont été enfermés dans leur tombeau respectif…

- Je t'interrompt tout de suite, rétorqua Sasuke, Shukaku était dans le corps de Gaara et Kyûbi a été tué. Cette histoire de tombeau est complètement faussée. »

A la mention de la mort du démon- renard, Naruto se crispa et échangea un regard avec Ino qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil de la disciple de Tsunade qui trouvait l'attitude de ses deux amis plus qu'étrange. Shikamaru fit un signe de tête à Shino et ce dernier enchaîna :

« Il se peut que toute cette légende ne soit en fait qu'une grosse métaphore. Je m'explique, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards étonnés, Shukaku est le dieu du Vent, n'est-ce pas ? Et Kaze no Kuni est le pays du Vent, non ? Et bien, on peut en conclure que le pays est le tombeau élémentaire. Idem pour Kyûbi. Dieu du Feu qui se trouvait au pays du Feu. C'est valable aussi pour les autres bijuu élémentaires. Nous avons vérifié.

- Mais, ça n'avance à rien. Ils peuvent être n'importe où dans le pays qu'il occupe. Ce n'est plus vraiment un tombeau, insista Sasuke.

- Si on peut simplifier les choses, le pays est le tombeau mais la chose où est réellement enfermé le démon est un être appelé « Jinchuuriki » originaire du « tombeau », fit Choji, Gaara était un de ces réceptacles. Etant originaire du pays du Vent, c'est Shukaku qui a été enfermé en lui. Gaara était le Tombeau du Vent, si je puis dire…

- Mais alors… pour Kyubi ? Ca veut dire que quelqu'un à Konoha possède le démon- renard ? » demanda Neji avec un air septique.

Naruto, paniqué, lança des regards affolés autour de lui, pour battre en retraite.

« Oui, poursuivit Shikamaru, Le Yondaime est mort en scellant le démon dans le corps de quelqu'un… Ainsi le corps du démon n'est plus, mais son esprit est enfermé. A moins que le jinchuuriki ne perde totalement le contrôle et ne se transforme en la chose qu'il abrite, le démon est totalement inoffensif. Et le Tombeau du Feu n'est pas aussi loin que l'on ne pense… N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »

Toutes les paires d'yeux, complètement effarées, se posèrent sur le pauvre réceptacle, qui paniqua complètement.

« Co… Comment tu l'as su… ? balbutia en se recroquevillant, comme s'il avait peur que tout le monde ne l'attaque. Son regard reflétait la peur la plus profonde.

- Neji m'avait déjà raconté ce qu'il avait vu avec le Byakugan lorsque tu l'as affronté, répondit le Nara pas étonné pour deux sous, j'ai déjà aussi entendu le père d'Ino faire des sous-entendu à mon père lorsque toi et Ino étaient partis en mission. Ce livre n'a fait qu'apporter une confirmation à ce que je soupçonnais.

- Mais alors, fit soudain Sakura, lors de notre mission au pays des vagues, cette énergie que l'on a sentie…

- C'était le sceau du Yondaime qui s'est affaibli. Le chakra de Kyûbi filtre à travers. Ce démon est une grosse pile de chakra à mon service… Du moins pour l'instant… A vrai dire, c'est à cause de Kyûbi que j'avais autant de mal à maîtriser mon chakra…»

Naruto n'eût pas le courage d'affronter le regard de ses amis.

« Bah fais pas la gueule, déclara Choji, tant que tu perds pas le contrôle, tu restes notre pote ! Ptêt que ça va nous aider dans nos recherches !»

Naruto esquissa un grand sourire et Ino ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette expression lui allait beaucoup qu'une attitude dépressive.

« Mais de toutes façons, Houkou n'est pas un bijuu élémentaire, grommela Naruto, Tu te sentais obligé de réciter ce passage-là ?

- Il y a neuf démons en tout. Il y a neuf pays où se trouvent des villages cachés. Le jinchuuriki est forcément un ninja à cause du chakra. Nous connaissons l'emplacement de cinq démons. Houkou se trouve forcément dans un des quatre pays restants, à savoir : Taki no Kuni où se trouve le village caché de la Cascade. Le pays du Riz avec le village caché du Son. Le pays de l'Herbe : Kusa no Kuni et Ame no Kuni, le pays de la Pluie.

- Ca me paraît presque évident que Hachimata se trouve au village caché du Son… marmonna Sasuke.

- Je trouve aussi. Reste Kusa no kuni, Ame no Kuni et Taki no Kuni, énuméra Hinata

- Sokou devait se trouver en hauteur pour déverser ses gaz toxiques, fit Sakura, On peut déjà éliminer Kusa no Kuni : ce pays était tout plat. Idem pour Ame : les pluies arrêtaient l'action du gaz. Sokou se trouve donc à Taki no Kuni.

- Plus que Kusa et Ame pour Nekomata et Houkou. Les écrits disent que le tombeau du démon chat se trouve dans une forêt…

- Ame no Kuni est réputé pour ses moussons et sa végétation luxuriante. Nekomata se trouve là-bas vu que Kusa no Kuni est composé uniquement des prairie verdoyantes.

- Bon, on a deux solutions. Soit Kiba est parti à Ame no Kuni pour tuer le réceptacle de Nekomata… Soit il est parti chercher le réceptacle de Houkou à Kusa , annonça triomphalement Lee.

- Mais, Nekomata n'a pas été capturé par l'Akatsuki ? Comme Shukaku et Isonade ? demanda Tenten, intriguée.

- Soit Kiba veut protéger Houkou contre l'Akatsuki, soit il veut l'utiliser pour sa vengeance personnelle, soit il veut le protéger des Nekozuka. La première hypothèse est fausse car ce sont les Nekozuka qui ont volé les livres. La seconde aussi parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait peu de chances de se venger. Seule la troisième est possible, résuma Sasuke.

- En fait, l'Akatsuki est plutôt utile, non ? fit Lee.

- L'extraction des bijuu entraîne la mort du réceptacle… Et si cette organisation récupère les bijuu c'est pour réveiller un truc encore plus affreux. », rétorqua sombrement Naruto.

Shikamaru remit les livres dans son sac et se leva.

« Ca vous dit une petite balade à Kusa no Kuni ? »

Il y eût plusieurs sourires malicieux. L'Hokage n'appréciera sûrement pas de voir onze de ses ninja se baladant illégalement.

« Il est déjà très tard aujourd'hui, fit Shino. On pourrait partir dès l'aube pour éviter se faire remarquer… Sans compter qu'il faut que je remette la clef dans le bureau de Tsunade et que les livres doivent retourner dans leurs étagères.

- Laisses-moi m'en occuper, fit Ino. Une petite possession de la bibliothécaire et c'est O.K. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir.

- Parfait. On se retrouve demain sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept.

- Okay ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Kiba avait trouvé une auberge pour la nuit. Après avoir littéralement dévoré son repas sous le regard amusé du patron qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger avec autant d'avidité, l'Inuzuka, repu, donna les restes aux chiots affamés. L'aubergiste éclata de rire. C'était un homme d'âge mûr à l'imposante bedaine et à la moustache fournie répondant au nom de Seishiro

« Alors, mon p'tit gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'un jeunot comme toi vient faire ici, demanda-t-il avec un fort accent.

- Je dois me diriger vers la chaîne de volcans de Kyushu au nord de ce pays.., » répondit Kiba en soupirant.

Le tavernier prit un air sombre.

« Pour tout'dire mon gars, tu devrais éviter d'aller là-bas. Il y a un gros arbre, le seul de la région d'ailleurs, près des volcans. D'après ce qu'on dit, il se passe pas de mal de choses bizarres autour de ce truc. Il paraît qu'il y a un type pas net qui vit là-bas… Sans compter une vieille légende racontée par les vieux du coin… Ca fout les chocottes au touristes. Et, c'est mauvais pour le commerce, moi je dis… Enfin bref… Si j'étais toi, petiot, j'irais pas.

- Pourtant j'y suis obligé, je dois rejoindre Iwa dans les plus brefs délais, mentit Kiba.

- Un détour serait préférable, tu sais… »

Soudain, la porte de l'auberge claqua et une voix de femme se fit entendre dans l'auberge.

« Oh la la… Seishiro-san ! Vous verriez les trombes d'eaux dehors… »

L'aubergiste alla rejoindre la femme à l'entrée.

« Vous êtes complètement trempée…

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sens plus mes doigts, plaisanta la dame, je sens que je vais aller directement prendre mon bain et passer une bonne nuit. «

Kiba entendit la dame monter les escaliers. Lorsque Seishiro revint, l'Inuzuka se leva et prit les chiots.

« Je sens que je vais aller faire pareil. Bonne nuit, Seishiro-san !

- Dors bien, mon p'tit gars ! »

Kiba était sur le point de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il vit la dame qui venait de rentrer. Il se figea et fixa sa voisine qui était stupéfaite.

« Oooh bordel… »

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis méchante, hein ? Qui est la dame ? La réponse est dans le chapitre en fait XD Bon, nous avons un petit rapprochement entre Ino et Naruto… Vous ne l'avez pas vu venir ce couple là, hein ?

Read and reviews please !


	5. Rencontres Imprévues ?

**Titre : **Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir.

**Auteur : **Yumen-Chan

**Couples : **Pour l'instant léger rapprochement entre Ino et Naruto. Pour le reste, essayez de deviner !

**Note : **Une idée complètement stupide m'est venue en lisant cette légende des bijuus ! XD Pour moi, Orochimaru serait mort depuis longtemps et en fait c'est Hachimata qui s'agite dans son petit corps. Comme les réceptacles ont toujours des particularités physiques qui atteste de leur fonction ( Les pitites moustaches de Naruto par exemple ! XD ) Ben là ce serait son look à la vipère. Surtout que lorsqu'il prend son nouveau corps ( vous savez celui l'homme qui a abattu tous les autres pour voir sa famille libérée ? ), le type a de jolies cernes noirs après s'être fait envahir. On pourrait en conclure qu'Orochimaru ( alias Hachimata ) aurait quitté Akatsuki lorsqu'il aurait appris cette histoire d'extraction de bijuu.. Enfin, un joli petit trip qui pourrait servir de base pour une autre fic au possible. Lol C'était le quart d'heure culturel. Bon maintenant place au chapitre 5 où l'on a droit à des nouveaux passages avec des Nekozuka.

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Les mains posées négligemment sur sa nuque, les talons reposant nonchalamment sur le bord de son bureau, Oni Nekozuka arborait un grand sourire satisfait. Le clan Inuzuka avait été complètement décimé, les livres sur Houkou récupérés et bientôt son clan verrait la fin de toute cette histoire avec une ultime victoire éclatante pour le dernier round restant. Un petit ricanement supérieur s'échappa de sa bouche aux canines effilés. Son gros fauve, occupé à maltraiter un important morceau de viande sanguinolente, interrompit son repas et posa ses yeux sur son maître. Maître n'était peut-être pas le mot le mieux approprié. Plutôt collègue. Un Nekozuka et le fauve qui l'accompagne sont plutôt indépendants l'un de l'autre contrairement aux chiens des Inuzuka qui préféraient rester constamment avec leur maître. Shikyo arracha d'un puissant coup de mâchoire un bout de viande particulièrement récalcitrant et s'adressa à Oni :

« Qu'est-ce qui te réjouit ainsi ? »

Le chef du clan Nekozuka posa un regard malicieux sur le lion et lui ébouriffa tendrement la crinière.

« Toute cette histoire sera bientôt achevée. Notre honneur sera bientôt lavé, Shikyo. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Il n'y aurait plus ce problème de rivalités incessante. La grande bataille entre les félidés et les canidés prendra fin dans quelques jours.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

La phrase résonna dans le bureau. Le sourire victorieux d'Oni s'effaça progressivement de son visage félin.

« Tu as peur que le clan Nezumi (1) se révolte lorsqu'il apprendra le génocide ? Il est vrai que les Inuzuka avaient passé un pacte avec eux mais tout de même ! Ils ne seront pas assez stupide pour nous attaquer tant qu'ils n'auront pas formé une nouvelle alliance assez puissante pour nous faire face.

- Je ne parle pas des problèmes que va soulever notre victoire. Je pensais plutôt à la manière dont va se solder ce dernier assaut. »

Les sourcils du maître- chat se froncèrent au point de former une barre uniforme.

« Que veut tu dire ? Précise le fond de ta pensée, Shikyo. Tu es en train d'insinuer que nous allons essuyer une défaite ?

- Et bien… »

Trois coups sur la porte stoppa la discussion. Shikyo retourna sur son repas et les jambes d'Oni revinrent sous le bureau.

« Entrez ! »

Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche aux reflets un peu roux entra dans pièce suivi d'un chat assez âgé au poil légèrement terne. A peine eut-il passé le porte du bureau qu'il s'inclina aussi bas que ses rhumatismes le permettaient.

« Nekozuka-sama…

- Ken'mei ! Oublie ces horribles formes de politesses. Cela m'irrite du plus au point. »

Le vieux sage soupira et accepta le siège que lui désigna son supérieur.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Nekozuka-sama ? »

Oni grogna. Il faudra vraiment qu'il remédie à cet affreux problème concernant les formes de politesse avec son ministre. Préférant remettre à plus tard ces futilités, il attaqua dans le vif du sujet.

« Oui. L'équipe pour Kusa no Kuni est-elle prête ?

- C'était la foule pour savoir qui irait avec vous. J'ai choisi nos dix meilleurs éléments jounins pour vous accompagner. Les autres resteront ici pour assurer notre protection en cas de problèmes.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Ken'mei. »

Le désigné se leva et se redirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant la séparation, se tenant dos à son interlocuteur, il s'arrêta brusquement et demanda d'une voix calme.

- Puis-je vous permettre de vous donner mon avis sur cette affaire, Nekozuka-sama ? »

Surpris devant cette audace peu commune de son bras- droit, Oni répondit par l'affirmative.

« Vous devriez vous contenter des dernières satisfactions que vous ont apporté le massacre du clan Inuzuka… Ne vous attaquez pas à des choses qui dépassent votre entendement. »

L'étonnement put se lire dans les yeux mordorés d'Oni Nekozuka. Trois avertissements, c'était de trop. Surtout venant de personnes en qui il avait parfaitement confiance. Il connaissait Ken'mei, son ancien tuteur, et Shikyo depuis sa tendre enfance. Le premier avertissement étant lancé par Tsume Inuzuka juste avant qu'il ne l'achève d'un coup de katana, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais la phrase lancée par cette femme lui revint subitement en tête.

« _Tu vas t'attaquer à gros, mon vieux. A très gros... Il n'y a rien de comparable à ce que tu vas devoir affronter pour mettre un terme à cette putain histoire de vengeance. Ca va faire mal, Oni. Très mal… »_

Il lui avait asséner un violent coup de sabre et juste avant de rendre l'âme, elle lui avait lancé.

_« Tu vas courir à ta perte, Oni… Et tous les deux, on se retrouvera en enfer… Et là je te jure que je te botterais le cul..»_

Juste après, il était parti rejoindre ses hommes à l'étage pour s'occuper du gamin qui avait tué Tora. Il revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de Ken'mei reprit.

« Nous avons appris par le biais de ces livres qu'Houkou est en fait, lui aussi, enfermé dans un réceptacle, contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé… Tsume Inuzuka n'avait pas totalement menti sur ce point.Vous souvenez-vous de cette jeune fille, Yugito, où était enfermé Nekomata-dono ? Elle m'avait expliqué plus en détail la relation bijuu/ réceptacle… Et il y a possibilité que le sceau se brise et que le démon émerge totalement. Si un tel cas venait à se produire, je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de vous. Il m'a été rapporté que Tsume Inuzuka vous a donné un avertissement plutôt étrange, non ? Réfléchissez, Nekozuka-sama. Nibi est un esprit fort porté sur la vengeance. Comme vous d'ailleurs… Nous pourrions regretter notre fougue...»

Le vieillard s'interrompit brusquement.

« Pardonnez mon insolence… Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Ken'mei sortit du bureau, laissant le chef du clan plongé dans le doute. Oni reporta son attention sur Shikyo.

« Je suppose que ce que tu allais m'expliquer est à peu près quelque chose dans le même genre ?

- Gagné. »

Le gros lion, qui avait achevé son repas, lécha le sang qui maculait ses pattes et ses babines. Oni, toujours songeur, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, pesant le pour et le contre. Soudain, il bondit hors de son siège et sortit en trombe du bureau.

« KEN'MEI ! Avertis l'équipe que nous partons sur le champ avec des montures. En chevauchant les guépards, nous arriverons sûrement à Kusa dans plusieurs heures. Juste assez pour pouvoir passez la nuit là-bas ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Cling ! »

La petite clef en bronze que la dame allait introduire dans la serrure tombait avec un cliquetis métallique. La personne qui faisait face à Kiba resta figée pendant quelques minutes puis…

« NON, MAIS JE REVE ! »

Kiba avait souvent entendu Shikamaru se plaindre de sa mère, critiquant ses manières tyranniques et ses méthodes d'autorité. Au fond, Shikamaru savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour se faire entendre.

C'est exactement ce que le maître-chien pensait à ce moment-là. Le visage de Yoshino Nara était passé du blanc au rouge en un temps record. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas ici sur ordre de l'Hokage. Les missions se déroulaient en duo au minimum sauf pour des missions spéciales où l'on devait agir en solitaire. C'était impensable que Tsunade ait confié une mission solo à un gosse dont le clan s'était fait massacré il y a à peine deux mois.

L'instinct de survie aidant, Kiba bougea le premier pour s'enfuir de nouveau mais à peine eut-il parcouru trois mètres qu'il fut stoppé par la manipulation des ombres de la mère de Shikamaru.

« Toi mon coco… J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications à me fournir… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Les trois chiots gémirent. Yoshino était calme… Beaucoup trop calme pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de laisser libre court à sa colère…

**oOoOoOo**

« Nekozuka-sama ? »

Oni ne répondit pas, toujours en proie à cette chose insidieuse qu'est le doute. L'équipe du clan Nekozuka était parti depuis trois heures du village de la Foudre et avait passé la frontière d'Oto. Leurs montures, d'énormes guépards, filaient avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Après tout, la discrétion et la vitesse étaient les principales qualités que tout le monde reconnaissaient volontiers chez les Nekozuka. Leur rapidité était exceptionnelle : tous le savaient… La voix insista.

« Nekozuka-sama ! »

Emergeant, Oni tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui dérangeait le fil de ses pensées en hérissant le poil.

« Quoi ! » cracha-t-il.

Ne se démontant pas devant l'agressivité de son supérieur hiérarchique, l'interlocuteur, ou plutôt l'interlocutrice, répondit d'une voix calme.

« C'est mauvais pour le moral des troupes de vous voir avec un air si noir sur le visage.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire, Surikizu ? Si oui, tu peux disposer.

- Pourquoi un tel pessimisme ? Les hommes se posent des questions. Vous cachez quelque chose ? »

Oni soupira et secoua sa crinière, comme pour chasser toutes ses pensées. Surikizu avait toujours été très futée. Trop futée même au goût d'Oni… Etrangement, elle avait toujours eu des idées avant-gardistes. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne trahirait pas le clan. Etre amie avec Yugito, le réceptacle de Nekomata-dono, lui avait donné des idées saugrenues. Allant même jusqu'à réviser son opinion sur le démon- chat.

« _Tout n'est pas blanc et noir. Tout est de nuances de gris. Houkou n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Nekomata est en partie responsable de nos malheurs à cause de sa stupide rivalité et de son esprit prompt à la vengeance._ » avait-elle dit lorsqu'Oni lui avait demandé les raisons d'un tel virement d'opinion. Ce dernier plissa les yeux.

« Te rends-tu seulement compte que je vais rencontrer la chose qui a foutu ma vie en l'air ? Par le biais des Inuzuka, il a tué mon père, ma mère, ma femme. C'est lui qui a massacré presque tout notre clan il y a une centaine d'années. Au cause de ce démon, les Nekozuka ont connu une longue période de difficultés et de souffrances. Une pensée à tout ces malheurs m'est interdite ? Plus je me rapproche de Kusa, plus je sens la haine couler dans mes veines, tel un poison. »

Surikizu frissonna malgré elle. Oni avait presque l'air d'un fou lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet, comme un état second ou une étrange sorte de schizophrénie. Le voyant ainsi ricaner avec une lueur de démence dans ses yeux d'ambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quel état il devait être lors de l'excursion au domaine Inuzuka. La soif de sang canin avait du le rendre totalement hystérique sur le lieu du massacre. Le chef de clan Nekozuka s'arrêta de rire sadiquement et se tourna vers Surikizu. D'un geste enjôleur, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la juunin qui tressaillit de surprise et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas outre- mesure. »

Surikizu déglutit difficilement. Les gestes d'affection du chef de clan étaient rares et seulement destinés à Ken'mei, Shikyo et… La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer... Ses prétendantes ? Cette histoire de rivalité lui avait sérieusement dérangé l'esprit.

« Tu me rappelles ma femme, ma petite panthère… Tu le sais ?»

Les yeux bleu électrique de Surikizu fuirent leurs comparses dorés. Il relâcha son étreinte et se reconcentra sur sa monture.

« Le clan a besoin d'une descendance. Et aux dernières nouvelles, un homme n'est pas capable de se procréer seul. »

D'un geste sec, il cravacha le guépard pour rattrapa le retard creusé par sa petite discussion. Mal à l'aise, La jeune femme comprit l'affreux sous-entendu d'Oni… Elle trouvait cette attitude bizarre. Le Nekozuka ne l'avait jamais apprécier, bien contraire. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait partager sa couche avec elle… Souhaitait-il vraiment la lier au clan pour ne pas risquer une trahison ? Etait-elle si dangereuse et si indigne de confiance à ce point ? Surikizu ne souhaita plus qu'une chose : que toute cette histoire se termine rapidement et sans imprévus.

**oOoOoOo**

Toujours sous l'emprise du Kage mane, Yoshino faisait subir à l'Inuzuka un interrogatoire digne d'Anko. Mais, il semblerait que Kiba n'ait guère envie de répondre à ses questions. Le dernier des Inuzuka se contentait de serrer les dents en attendant que la fureur de la mère Nara s'apaise. Elle aboyait mais mordait pas. Makkuro, encore et toujours planqué dans son veste, grogna à l'adresse de son maître, rapidement approuvé par les deux autres.

Yoshino n'avait presque plus de chakra. Il soupira bruyamment pour le plus grand déplaisir de sa compagne. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il dormirait dans un lit. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, non sans impatience, que Yoshino ait vidé ses faibles réserves de chakra pour filer. Il ne pouvait pas décemment expliquer à la mère de Shikamaru ses objectifs et sa destination. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer à personne. Les membres de son clan étaient les seuls personnes à qui l'on pouvait parler d'Houkou sans tabou. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement que si le clan Yamanaka était au courant de toutes ces embrouilles, il y aurait longtemps qu'Inoishi et Tsume se seraient écharpés… Le maître-chien posa ses yeux fendus sur Yoshino qui monologuait en faisant de grands gestes et à renforts de grands cris… Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir la réincarnation de sa défunte mère sous les yeux. Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à perdre patience face à ce gamin plus que récalcitrant.

« HEY ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

- Vous me faîtes vraiment penser à Maman quand vous vous énervez… »

La mère de Shikamaru se tut aussitôt et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit doucement :

« Nous étions à l'Académie ensemble. C'était une très bonne amie, tu sais. Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire. »

La mère Nara fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tignasse brune. Bien que ce ne soit guère surprenant après ce qu'il a vécu, ce gamin était vraiment devenu étrange, comme obsédé par quelque chose. A son retour de mission, Shikamaru lui avait raconté comment les cauchemars de l'Inuzuka avaient rythmé leur mission à Kiri. Mais ce qui avait beaucoup plus intrigué Shikaku et Yoshino Nara, c'était lorsque leur fils leur expliqua que Kiba répétait souvent un mot étrange dans son sommeil qui n'avait rien à voir avec le massacre : « Papa ».

Durant la mission, Shikamaru et Ino se sont souvent demandés qu'est-ce que le père de Kiba venait faire là-dedans, avec pour hypothèse que les Nekozuka savaient quelque chose à son sujet. Mais, après avoir vu les livres, les deux ninja savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre l'ancien chef de la brigade des chasseurs de déserteurs et les Nekozuka…

Yoshino se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de garder son calme, et demanda :

« Et pourquoi ça?

- Vous allez penser que je délire, que je suis encore troublé par le massacre de mon clan ou autres choses.. Personne ne me croiras. Au mieux, je pourrais être accusé de trahison envers le village en étant pris au sérieux… Je ne peux le dire à personne. Sauf peut-être aux Ookamizuka… (2) Ca dépends s'ils se sentent concernés ou pas. De toutes façons, j'ai pas le temps d'aller les voir… »

Yoshino regarda le brun avec une moue suspicieuse sur le visage. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, les trois chiots hurlèrent à la mort et se planquèrent sous le lit. Elle regarda Kiba humer l'air et vit son teint devenir spectral. Complètement paniqué, le gosse essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du Kage Mane. Tant bien que mal, le mère de Shikamaru essaya de garder le contrôle.

« Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Mais Kiba ne l'écoutait plus. Il fallait qu'il fuit. Par tous les moyens possibles, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette foutue baraque…

**oOoOoOo**

(1): « Nezumi » signifie « rat » ou « souris ». Ca me faisait délirer de voir un clan commander aux rongeurs XD Et dans le contexte, c'est un peu comme dans « Tom et Jerry » où la souris s'allie avec le gros chien pour martyriser le pauvre chat ! Sauf que là, c'est plutôt le chat qui martyrise la souris et le chien…

(2): « Ookami » qui veut dire « loup »… Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ? XD Les chiens ne sont-ils pas de lointain cousins des loups ? ( Le chien est un loup domestiqué après tout… Je dis des bêtises ? Si oui, dîtes le moi…) D'un autre côté, je vois difficilement un lien de parenté entre un shi-tzu ou un chihuaha avec un chien-loup XD Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si il y a bien de la parenté entre les loups et les chiens, le clan Ookamizuka peut se sentir un tantinet concerné, non ? Sérieux… Pourquoi je m'éternise là-dessus alors qu'on n'ai même pas sûr de les voir dans la fic ? Okya j'arrête ! UU

Bon, maintenant allons-y pour les noms !

Ken'mei Nekozuka : Ken'mei siginfie « sagesse » ou encore « prudence »…

Surikizu Nekozuka : Surikizu veut dire « rayure ».

Bon, excusez un peu pour le retard et pour la longueur du chapitre… Le plus court de la fic. Ecrire seulement le week-end, c'est assez difficile pour boucler un chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop... Read And Reviews please !


	6. Un proche cataclysme ?

**Titre : **Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir

**Auteur : **Yumen-Chan

**Résumé : **La grande bataille entre les canidés et les félidés va bientôt prendre fin. Deux mois après le massacre du clan Inuzuka, la victoire des Nekozuka semble imminente. Mais si plusieurs imprévus penchaient la balance ?

**Couples : **D'emblée j'annonce le Yamanaka Ino / Uzumaki Naruto. Le couple blond aux yeux bleus

**Note : **Désolée du retard pour l'envoi de ce chapitre mais le lycée… C'est l'enfer ! Je sais, c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde mais bon Faut bien que je me plaigne XD Bonne Lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Un proche cataclysme ?**

« Kiba ! »

Le jutsu de Yoshino Nara céda d'un seul coup, la kunoïchi n'ayant presque plus de chakra. A peine les deux ombres se séparèrent que Kiba se précipita comme une furie vers la fenêtre de la chambre, embarquant avec lui les trois chiots. Yoshino n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et à présent, elle regardait avec stupeur les rideaux carmins voletaient au gré de la brise du soir autour de la fenêtre grande ouverte… La mère Nara jura comme un charretier : Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Kiba dans un état pareil ? La seule fois où elle avait vu un Inuzuka dans un tel état de panique, c'était lors du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Tsume avait paniqué lorsqu'elle avait sentit tant d'effluves de sang et de putréfactions de cadavres. Encore plus lorsque tous les indices olfactifs l'avaient conduite sur les lieux du massacre… Tout à coup, des morceaux d'une conversations se firent entendre à travers la porte en bois.

« Nekozuka-sama ! Notre chambre est la troisième à gauche. »

Yoshino se raidit. Ainsi le clan Nekozuka, du moins le chef de clan et quelques ninja, étaient au village caché de l'Herbe ! Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux la violente réaction du jeune maître-chien. Mais que diable ces ninja de Kumo venaient-ils faire ici ! Désireuse d'en savoir plus, la kunoïchi se colla contre le fin mur de la chambre qui était commun avec celui des deux ninja, épiant ainsi leur conversation…

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto se sentait mal. Très mal.

Allongé dans son futon, le jeune homme ne cessait de se retourner ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait froid. Il avait pourtant ramener sur lui toutes les couvertures qu'il possédait mais la sensation d'être percé de multiples aiguilles de glace était omniprésente. Le pauvre ninja sentit de nombreuses gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long sa colonne vertébrale et constata que sa chevelure dorée était trempée. Un affreux mal de crâne lui vrillait les tempes sans compter cet horrible poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il en aurait presque pleurer mais seul un long gémissement filtra à travers ses lèvres sèches, fierté masculine oblige. Il déglutit péniblement, la bouche pâteuse. Dehors, l'air était lourd et humide après le violent orage survenu plus tôt dans la journée. Soudain, il eût un haut le cœur et dut se précipiter vers les WC pour régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Il eût tout juste le temps de pencher sa tête dans la cuvette avant la bile ne se répandit sur l'émail blanc dans un bruit mat. Finalement, Ino-chan avait peut-être raison et qu'il avait attrapé une bonne pneumonie… Mais, au fond de lui, Naruto sentait quelque chose de bien plus grave clochait… C'était peut-être cette chose qu'on appelait instinct qui l'avertissait…

**oOoOoOo**

Coincé dans les tréfonds de sa cage, Kyubi fulminait de rage et il le faisait savoir. Comment un telle situation avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment des humains pouvaient-ils s'entre-tuer au lieu de s'unir contre un ennemi commun ? Il avait longtemps penser que le seul avantage d'une organisation comme l'Akatsuki aurait été de régler une fois pour toute les querelles issues des rivalités des protagonistes démoniaques et de renforcer les liens pour lutter conte « Le Mal ». Ce faible espoir eût vite fait de disparaître. Il y avait cru un moment lorsqu'il avait appris, par le biais de son réceptacle, que Nekozuka et Inuzuka avaient passé ce pacte. Mais, il n'en était rien. Les félidés avaient lâchement abattu les canidés, fragilisant un peu plus le fébrile équilibre des forces entre la Lune Rouge et les « alliés ». Kyubi poussa de somptueux jurons. Il aurait du intervenir. Il aurait du faire quelque chose lors du combat entre le démon chien et le démon chat. Mieux encore : il aurait du les massacrer tous les deux lorsqu'ils s'étaient associés pour se mesurer à lui, le roi des bijuus.

De rage, il se projeta sur les barreaux de sa cage, lacéra le sol de ses puissantes griffes pour essuyer sa colère en espérant que la douleur calmerait un tant soit peu ses ardeurs. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il poussa un horrible rugissement qui fit trembler sa cellule… Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir inutile. De ne pouvoir rien faire. Juste d'être un témoin d'une proche Apocalypse sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. De rester immobile dans cette putain de cage en sachant qu'en partie à cause de lui, un horrible événement issu de cette stupide prophétie se réaliserait… Si seulement il était intervenu dans le passé… Un nouveau hurlement retentit et secoua durement la fragile salle du sceau…

**oOoOoOo**

Un nouveau spasme secoua Naruto et de nouveau le suc gastrique jaune et amer éclaboussa l'émail. Toute sa bouche et son œsophage lui brûlait horriblement. Pour lui qui n'avait quasiment été jamais malade… C'était un baptême du Diable. Le blond releva difficilement la tête des toilettes et se laissa choir contre le mur carrelé, posant sa tête douloureuse sur les carreaux bleus. Il inspira et expira de grandes bouffés d'air en essayant de calmer son pouls affolé.

« **L'Apocalypse…_ »_**

Naruto sursauta en glapissant et lança des regards terrifiés dans les moindres recoins de sa salle de bain. La fièvre le faisait délirer. C'était la seule explication plausible ! A moins que…

« **L'Apocalypse…** »

La voix du Renard résonnait étrangement dans son crâne douloureux. Un pincement d'angoisse se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Le sceau était-il en train de s'effriter à nouveau ! Comme lorsqu'il combattait contre Haku ! A cette pensée, Naruto serra convulsivement un drap de bain qui traînait sur le sol.

« **Akushitsu…_ »_**

Quels étaient donc ces mots que maugréaient Kyubi !

« **Akatsuki… _»_**

Le garçon se figea. Pourquoi parler de l'Ak…

« **NOOON!_ »_**

La voix du démon retentit de manière titanesque dans la tête du jeune Uzumaki. Avec tellement de puissance que Naruto s'effondra sur le tapis qui jalonnait sa baignoire en hurlant, ses deux mains plaquées sur son crâne, puis sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience…

**oOoOoOo**

Yoshino, toujours collée contre le mur, écoutait attentivement la conversation entre les deux Nekozuka. Rien de franchement intéressant pour l'instant… Des discussions sans intérêts. La kunoïchi faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme faire du charme à sa compagne… Elle se serait sérieusement bien passé des préliminaires amoureux ! Elle était déjà assez contrariée par sa vie sexuelle quasiment inexistante due à l'oisiveté flagrante de son époux… A se demander comment ils avaient pu faire un enfant !

Alors que Yoshino planchait amèrement sur sa vie de couple désespérante, la ninja fut interpellée par des éclats de voix de la chambre voisine.

« Nekozuka-sama ! »

La jeune femme semblait indignée… Avec une pointe de peur dans la voix?

- Qu'y a-t-il Surikizu ?

- Ce collier ! Vous avez amené avec vous le pentacle du Dieu des Morts ! Notre équipe est condamnée à mourir, c'est ça ! »

Yoshino n'eut aucun mal à déceler la panique évidente chez la dénommée Surikizu.

« Je l'ai pris au cas où seulement.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! Je le savais que vous cachiez quelque chose ! Pour que vous ameniez ce pentacle, il y a risque que la mission tourne mal, hein ! Vous avez peur que le réceptacle d'Houkou perde le contrôle ! Yugito m'a tout expliqué le fonctionnement d'un jinchuriki ! On va tous crever pour votre putain de vengeance ! Vous êtes aussi stupide que Nekomata-do…»

La femme de Shikaku Nara n'en revenait pas. Ainsi tout tournait autour de deux démons. Toute cette rivalité. Toutes ces morts…

« Mmmh ! »

Surikizu venait de se faire bâillonner.

« Tais-toi donc, petite sotte ! »

Le ton était sec, cassant, tranchant. Tout à fait différente de la voix chaude et charmeuse que Yoshino avait pu entendre.

« Je suis très étonné que tu connaisses l'existence de ce pendentif. Je suppose que c'est cette chère Yugito qui t'a appris son existence. J'espère que son âme est chez le Diable ! Tu es trop futée, trop intelligente, trop dangereuse… C'est pour cela que ta vie va s'achever ici, Surikizu. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu montes une insurrection contre moi. A plusieurs occasions, tu as failli foirer mes plans… Mais, aujourd'hui, l'enjeu est beaucoup trop important que je laisse des gêneurs en vie. Passe le bonjour à Yugito de ma part, ma chère Surikizu… Hyoton : le kunaï de glace ! »

Yoshino plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en entendant le cri étouffé de la kunoïchi suivi du bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui s'écroule sur le sol.

**OOoOoOo**

La vision un peu floue de la salle de bain fut rapidement remplacée par une imposante salle comportant une rangée d'énormes barreaux. Coincé dans sa prison, Kyûbi n'en démordait pas et continuait de s'acharner sur le sceau. Naruto observa le renard, complètement effaré et terrifié. Kyubi se projeta contre les parois de sa cage et la salle trembla dans un bruit sourd. Certains morceaux se détachèrent même des murs. Naruto chancela sous les violentes secousses et tomba, fesses premières, sur le sol boueux.

« Kyûbi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ! »

Le renard se figea et il tourna brusquement sa tête vers le blond, avec une fureur non contenue dans ses yeux flamboyants. Naruto se recula instinctivement ; il n'était même plus sûr de l'efficacité du sceau.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ! »**

Naruto était terrifié. Jusque là, il avait toujours tenu tête au démon, étant rassuré par la solidité de la cage. Ici, le contexte était tout autre. Kyûbi semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et le sceau n'a jamais été aussi près de céder.

« Je… Je veux juste savoir… Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un état pareil ? »

Un horrible feulement retentit et l'étincelle haineuse dans les prunelles du monstre brilla de plus belle.

« **Les humais sont tous stupides ! Voilà le problème ! Ils ne sont pas fichu de s'entraider alors que l'Apocalypse est proche ! **

- Pourtant… »

Naruto chercha les mots justes, histoire ne pas énerver encore plus son hôte. Ce dernier grogna.

« D'après ce qu'on a lu dans les livres… Tous les bijuu s'entre-tuaient entre eux, non ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler de solidaritéééééé ! »

Le ninja esquiva de justesse que Kyûbi a glissé à travers les barreaux. L'éloquence n'était décidément pas le point fort de Naruto.

« **Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, gamin ! Il fut un temps où les bijuu se sont tous unis contre le « Mal » pendant l'ère de Jigoku** **. Grâce à nos puissances combinés, il a pu être stoppé et être scellé. Une fois la « paix » revenu, si je puis dire, les bijuu ont chacun pris possession d'un territoire et vinrent ensuite les guerres et les conquêtes que l'on connaît. Un peu comme chez les humains mais à une autre échelle. Mais contrairement à vous, stupides êtres inférieurs, on sait quand est-ce qu'on doit arrêter de s'étriper !**

- Mais… Quel est le rapport avec ce qui se passe maintenant ! J'y pige que dalle !»

La tête du renard se rapprocha au plus près de son réceptacle et Naruto put apprécier son haleine fétide.

« **Es-tu aussi abruti que tu en as l'air ! Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi l'Akatsuki veux récupérer les bijuu ! Tu as pourtant assisté à l'extraction de Shukaku ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Nekomata et Houkou aurait du réagir dès le premier bijuu extrait et faire la paix par le biais des clans Nekozuka et Inuzuka ! Mais c'était sans compter cette stupide histoire de combats lors de la Guerre des Dieux ! J'aurais du les tuer et bouffer leurs cadavres ! Le monde aurait au moins évité un énorme cataclysme et j'aurais fait ma B.A. séculaire ! »**

Kyubi arrêta son flot de paroles et posa un regard las et fatigué sur Naruto, pétrifié.

« **Et cette stupide prophétie qui n'a en rien arrangé les choses… »**

Le renard eût un rire amer et Naruto constata avec soulagement qu'il avait arrêté de malmener le sceau pour adopter une posture plus calme.

« Ca raconte quoi cette prophétie ? »

Une grosse pupille écarlate fixa le jeune homme avec morosité.

« **Akushitsu…»**

Ce nom sonnait comme une étrange mélopée aux oreilles de Naruto, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas le sens.

« **Akushitsu… »**

Aux sons de cette singulière mélodie, Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais même… Son instinct deviendrait-il fiable ?

« **Akushitsu… »**

Il y eût un flash et Naruto se réveilla aux côtés de ses toilettes avec toujours la voix de Kyûbi qui psalmodiait ce mot dans sa tête…

« **Akushitsu… »**

**oOoOoOo**

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! ET BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Kiba courrait comme un dératé en direction de la chaîne de volcans de Kyushu, au nord du Pays de l'Herbe. Il devait absolument trouver cet arbre avant les Nekozuka. Il ne disposait que de la nuit pour arriver à destination avant les fauves ne le rattrape avec leurs vitesses exceptionnelles. Il nota tout de même un avantage par rapport aux Nekozuka. Contrairement à eux, Kiba savait exactement ce qu'il devait trouvé. Au pire, les ninja ont dû situer Houkou dans le pays mais ne connaisse pas sa position exacte.

Leurs odeurs avaient fait resurgir de douloureuses sensations dans l'âme du maître-chien. Il se revoyait, planqué dans son réduit obscur, la peur au ventre avec le musc ferreux du sang. Aussitôt vinrent se greffer des images de sa mère, de Hana et d'Akamaru. Et quelques paroles prononcés par sa défunte génitrice à l'encontre de lui et de sa sœur revinrent hanter son esprit pendant sa course.

« _Si un jour Houkou-dono se trouverait à être en danger et que je ne serais plus là, allez au Nord du pays de l'Herbe, près des volcans de Kyushu et cherchez un grand arbre. Là-bas se trouvera le bijuu et prévenez-le…Dites-lui de s'enfuir loin de là… Pour ne surtout pas que l'accomplissement se réalise. Il comprendra. »_

Kiba, lui, n'avait jamais compris le sens de ces paroles. Il ne faisait juste que respecter les consignes de sa mère. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la longueur navrante de ce chapitre… Mais bon, l'intrigue se met doucement en place, non ?

Si vous avez le temps, laissez une petite review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! Si si je vous jure ! XD


	7. Une éxécution et le réveil de l'Akatsuki

**Titre : **Le chien n'aboiera pas ce soir**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Yumen-Chan**  
Couple : **Yamanaka Ino / Uzumaki Naruto… pour l'instant !  
**Fandom : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto malgré de nombreuses créations artistiques à propos du clan Inuzuka XD Faut pas trop m'en vouloir de me faire des trips assez… Bizarres on va dire XD

**Note : **Après quelques one-shot Kiba/Neji ( Mais où je suis allé pêcher ce couple…) me revoilà avec le septième chapitre et quelques morts en prime :D Pour ce chapitre, on revient un peu sur nos chères têtes blondes.

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7 : Exécution publique à Kusa no Kuni et l'Akatsuki arrive**

« Dis Sakura-chan… »

La kunoïchi aux cheveux framboise se retourna et posa son regard sur un Naruto plutôt fatigué si l'on en croyait les deux énormes cernes violets qui tapissaient ses yeux azurés Cela fait à peu près une heure que les dix ninja de Konoha étaient partis de leur village pour se rendre à Kusa no Kuni et y espérer retrouver Kiba ou une quelconque piste susceptible de mener au maître-chien. A peine l'aube avait-elle pointé le bout de son nez que les shinobi avaient démarré leur route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

- C'est quoi l'Apocalypse ? »

Sakura, ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa course pour ne pas perdre le rythme, fut plutôt étonnée.

« Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

- L'Apocalypse est le terme utilisé pour qualifier la fin du Monde. Sa destruction. »

Le blond devint très pâle et se tût. Sakura lança un regard interrogatif à Sasuke, juste à côté d'elle, et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ino, inquiète pour Naruto, accéléra pour arriver au niveau du blond.

« Il y a un problème, Naruto ?

- Non, non… »

Le ninja observa un peu le paysage autour de lui, cherchant à briser un peu la monotonie de sa course. Actuellement, ils étaient dans une superbe forêt, encore ruisselante de pluie. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il fallait faire attention à ne pas glisser lorsque l'on atterrissait sur une branche ou lorsque l'on prenait appui pour sauter. Tout était vert, bleu ou marron et les rayons du soleil brillait faisait étinceler les gouttes d'eau mais cela ne suffit pas pour déstresser notre pauvre réceptacle.

« Sakura-chan ?

- Quoi encore Naruto ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à propos de l'ère de Jigoku ?

- L'ère de quoi ?

- De Ji-go-ku.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- J'ai lu que quelques trucs à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Les données sur cette période de l'Histoire sont quasiment inexistantes. C'est pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas, Sakura.

- Shikamaru ! »

Le Nara soupira, blasé d'avance par toutes les explications qu'il allait devoir fournir à Naruto.

« Tu sais que tu demandes de drôles trucs ? D'après les rares choses que j'ai lues, sûrement deux ou trois articles en tout, l'ère de Jigoku serait la période précédent la colonisation du Monde par les Humains. A cette époque, seuls les bijuus vivaient sur ce qui est aujourd'hui les différents pays de notre continent. Il semblerait que « Jigoku » soit la traduction littérale de « Enfers » ou « Empire des ténèbres ». Ce qui ne me semble guère étonnant vu que seuls les bijuus existaient à ce moment-là.

- On peut donc en conclure que la Guerre des Dieux a eu lieu durant cette période ?

- C'est ce qu'on serait tenté de croire. Mais, en réalité, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pourquoi pas mal d'historiens s'interrogent aujourd'hui sur l'étymologie du mot « Jigoku » et les événements exacts qui s'y sont déroulés. L'ère de Jigoku a pris fin en l'an moins mille. Le point de repère historique étant la Création des Villages Cachés de ninja en l'an zéro. La Guerre des Dieux, elle, a commencé en l'an moins cinq- cent et a duré six- cent ans.

- Mais alors… Cet « Empire des ténèbres » ? Si ce n'est pas les bijuus… commença Sakura.

- On ne sait strictement rien à ce sujet. Cela reste un mystère complet pour l'Humanité. Cela a-t-il élargi tes connaissances, Naruto ?

- Shikamaru, t'as l'air assez informé sur le sujet, non… ? Qu'est-ce que « l' Akushitsu » ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, par contre je peux te le traduire. Il provient de la même origine linguistique que « Jigoku » et visiblement du même champ lexical… Ca veut dire « Mauvais » ou « Malveillant ». C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup ! »

Shikamaru retourna dans ses pensées et Sakura quant à elle, fit marcher ses méninges avec toutes ces histoires de bijuus et d' « Empire des Ténèbres »…

**oOoOoOo**

« Neji ? Dans combien de temps seront-nous à Kusa no Kuni ? s'informa Shino.

- Vraisemblablement dans une demi-heure… Voir un peu moins. Nous avons pas mal de chance que Konoha soit à proximité du Pays de l'Herbe et de son village de ninja… »

Deux heures après la petite discussion entre Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru, le groupe était presque arrivé à Kusa. La silhouette du village était déjà discernable, imposante parmi ses terres absolument planes. La troupe arriva devant l'énorme porte portant le symbole du Village Caché, à savoir une ligne brisée. Alors que les autres pénétraient dans le village, avec l'autorisation des gardes, Choji fixa un moment le logo de Kusa no Kuni.

« Hoy Choji ! »

L'Akimichi se retourna, avec son fidèle paquet de chips, et se hâta de rattraper le reste du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais encore… grogna Ino.

- Je regardais l'emblème de Kusa no Kuni, répondit fièrement le ninja.

- Ah…

- Mon père m'a expliqué, un jour, que cette ligne brisée semblait représenter les hautes herbes qui entourent le village. Mais, d'après ce qu'il paraît, ce sigle représenterait plutôt la chaîne volcanique de Kyushu, plus au nord du pays. Lors de la fondation de ce village, les anciens du Conseil ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ces montagnes maudites, en particulier pour leur emblême. Mais le clan le puissant de cette époque n'en démordait pas et voulait absolument que les volcans figurent sur leur blason. De ce fait avec cette ligne brisée, ils ont contourné la censure en prétextant qu'elle désigne les herbes si particulières à ce pays et non la chaîne de Kyushu.

- Nous te remercions pour cette jolie explication Choji mais… On peut savoir quel est le rapport avec le fait que nous soyons ici pour retrouver Kiba ? s'enquit Tenten.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? fit l'Akimichi, atterré. Le clan dominant à cette époque n'était autre que le clan Inuzuka. »

Et c'est en voyant les mines interloquées de ses coéquipiers que Choji dut s'expliquer.

« Le clan Inuzuka n'est pas originaire de Konoha, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils ont été bannis du Pays de l'Herbe avant d'intégrer Konoha., il y a super longtemps…

- Quand ? »

Choji fronça les sourcils et caressa son menton :

« Attends… Je crois que c' était environ en… Quatre vingt quinze après la création des Villages Cachés de ninja… »

Il y eût un gros blanc.

« Dis, Shikamaru…

- J'ai peur de ta question, Shino…

- On a tous entendu tes explications tout à l'heure… Et à moins que mon ouïe me fasse défaut, ce que je doute fortement, il me semble que tu nous ai dit que la Guerre des Dieux a commencé en moins cinq- cent et a duré six- cent ans…

- …

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle s'est achevée en cent après la Création des Villages, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ton esprit mathématique me coupe le souffle, Shino… Les historiens ont déclarés à l'unanimité que la Guerre des Dieux a pris officiellement fin en cent après que le dernier bijuu eût été scellé. Autrement dit quand Kyûbi eût été vaincu par le Yondaime... »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Naruto qui se tassa, n'appréciant guère que l'on parle du démon- renard. Shikamaru émit un gros soupir avant de reprendre :

« Les autres bijuus ont été scellés à des dates antérieures qui nous sont malheureusement inconnues. Bref, Kyûbi a été enfermé en l'an cent et la Guerre a pris fin…. Il y a seize ans quoi…

- Le clan Inuzuka, du moins une des branches du clan, est arrivé à Konoha quelques années avant l'attaque du démon- renard. D'après ce que l'on a compris, Kusa avait été ravagé et le clan de Kiba semble en être, directement ou indirectement, la cause, résuma Choji, visiblement assez informé sur les histoires des clans.

- Peut-être un rapport avec Houkou ? hasarda Lee.

- Je dirais même que c'est obligé. Imagine que Houkou ait attaqué le village, un peu comme Kyûbi. Les habitants n'ont pas du beaucoup apprécié et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait supporté que la ville soit dirigée par un clan qui soutient un démon, rétorqua Neji.

- Ou peut-être aussi la rivalité avec les Nekozuka en est la cause. Ce n'est jamais bon pour deux villages d'avoir des clans en constante hostilité, fit Sasuke en fourrant les mains dans les poches.

- Dîtes… C'est bien joli de résumer toute l'Histoire du monde et du clan Inuzuka mais… On n'est pas censé chercher Kiba ? fit Sakura, légèrement déconcertée.

- Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore dans ce village… marmonna Hinata nerveusement.

- Hein ! »

La jeune Hyûga pointa un doigt hésitant vers une petite troupe de ninja, qui s'avançait dans la rue sous les regards curieux et visiblement effrayés des badauds. Un ange passa sur le groupe, le temps pour les ninja de digérer ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Alors, c'est eux les Nekozuka… grogna Shino, légèrement acerbe.

- Vous avez vu la gueule du chef… murmura Ino, hébétée. On dirait un psychopathe bourré de tics nerveux. Regardez comment il triture son pendentif… »

La fille Yamanaka n'eût pas le loisir d'achever le portrait psychologique du chef de clan Nekozuka que des hurlements se firent entendre. Deux Nekozuka tenait fermement un gros homme moustachu proche de la cinquantaine. Le pauvre avait son tablier couvert de sang coagulé et clamait son innocence à grand renforts de cris et de coups. Mais son inexpérience en tant que combattant et son généreux embonpoint qui le gênait fortement, le rendait plus pitoyable encore. Ce villageois fut traîné sans ménagement vers la place du Village, sous les coups et les injures des autres Nekozuka. Les ninja de Konoha, choqués, décidèrent de suivre la procession. Arrivé sur ce qu'il semblait être la place principale du Village Caché de l'Herbe, le quinquagénaire fut violemment projeté contre le sol dallé de pierres noires et irrégulières. Oni Nekozuka fit volte-face à l'assemblée de villageois et prit la parole en parcourant les spectateurs de son regard félin :

« Chers villageois de Kusa no Kuni… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de toutes les personnes présentes. La voix de ce chef de clan était tellement froide et cassante, dénuée de toutes émotions.

« Je croyais qu'un accord de paix avait été passé entre Kusa no Kuni et Kumo no Kuni après toutes ces regrettables années où le clan Inuzuka et le clan Nekozuka se sont entre-tués… »

Le prisonnier fut agenouillé de force.

« Mais, cet homme, cupide et empreint de cette haine viscérale envers les Nekozuka, a froidement tué un des membres de mon clan : Nekozuka Surikizu. Il n'est donc point possible de tolérer un tel écart… »

La peur se lut aussitôt sur le visage livide de l'homme.

« Aussi, j'ordonne la mort de cet assassin. »

Un des ninja félin s'avança et tendit respectueusement un katana à son supérieur.

« Et que ceci serve de leçon à tous ceux qui oserait porter atteinte à notre prestigieux clan. »

Le sabre brilla à la lumière du soleil sous les yeux du condamné à mort complètement terrorisé. La lame siffla et la tête de la victime tomba dans un bruit sourd et roula sur le sol. La tête du malheureux portait toujours une expression de terreur malgré qu'elle fusse détachée de son corps… Une gerbe de sang s'écoula de la plaie béante sous le regard hagard d'Oni Nekozuka. Ce dernier porta le katana à ses lèvres et passa délicatement sa langue sur le plat de la lame métallique pour lécher le sang dégoulinant.

« Pfff… Hypercholestérolémie… Guère étonnant vu son poids. Bon, maintenant que cette menue affaire est réglée, rassemblez les affaires. Nous partons immédiatement. Les vieux du coin nous ont appris pas mal de choses intéressantes… »

Les Nekozuka partirent et le cadavre de l'homme resta sur la Place. A quelques mètres de Lee, une jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes :

« Monsieur Seishiro… Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille… »

Alors quelques hommes du villages ramassèrent le cadavre de Seishiro, Lee interrogea la dame :

« Qui était cet homme, mademoiselle ?

- Il dirigeait l'auberge « La pleine Lune »… Les Nekozuka qui sont arrivés hier soir avaient décidé de passer la nuit là-bas… »

Le teint de Shikamaru devint aussitôt livide.

**oOoOoOo**

La porte de l'auberge « La pleine Lune » s'ouvrit avec violence laissant apparaître un Shikamaru complètement affolé. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa mère était à Kusa no Kuni et elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres à lui et son père. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait appris qu'elle créchait dans cet établissement. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa mère, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Le Nara grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, Ino et Choji sur les talons. Ses coéquipiers aussi étaient au courant que son autoritaire génitrice était à Kusa no Kuni. Shikamaru déboula dans la chambre dix-sept et… ne trouva personne.

« Maman ?

Le Nara, angoissé, pénétra dans la pièce et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« MAMAN ! »

Yoshino était allongée sur le sol, une légère auréole rouge sur sa robe.

« INO ! Va chercher Sakura ! » hurla Shikamaru complètement paniqué à présent.

La Yamanaka sortit en courant et quelques minutes plus tard, ramena Sakura qui entreprit aussitôt de soigner la mère Nara. Une aura verdoyante se matérialisa autour des mains de la jeune fille qui s'évertua à réparer les tissus endommagés et à cicatriser la plaie. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Sakura passa une main sur son front en sueur, visiblement éreintée.

« On a eu de la chance. La blessure était assez récente. Bien qu'elle fût assez profonde, elle n'a pas endommagé les organes. Elle se remettra très vite. »

Shikamaru eût un énorme soupir et s'affala sur un fauteuil, ne supportant guère le stress à haute volée.

« Avec les autres, on a interrogé un des serveurs de l'établissement, enchaîna Sakura Les Nekozuka étaient dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est là qu'à eu lieu le meurtre…

- Et je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que Seishiro-san a été exécuté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous les quatre se retournèrent simultanément vers Yoshino qui apparemment venait de se réveiller. Bon bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme avec ses cernes violets et son teint blafard mais pour quelqu'un qui est passé près de la Mort… Mais, Shikamaru ne put que constater encore une fois la ténacité de sa génitrice.

« Me refais plus jamais une frousse pareille, articula péniblement le pauvre Shikamaru qui se retenait de ne pas verser une larme de soulagement.

- Mais c'est qu'il tient à sa mère tout de même, le petit !

- C'est vraiment pas marrant, Maman… Quand Papa saur… »

Le regard meurtrier ( bien qu'un peu vitreux ) de Yoshino fit taire immédiatement son fils.

« Un seul mot à ton père… Un seul ! Et je te jure que tu nettoieras toutes les écuries des cerfs pendant trois mois… Mais, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le problème principal. Les Nekozuka préparent un projet plus que douteux…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en réalité ? demanda Ino, légèrement rassurée de voir l'amie de son père réveillée.

- Oni Nekozuka était dans la chambre voisine. C'est lui qui a tué cette jeune kunoïchi prétextant qu'elle gênait ses plans. Il est redescendu pour le dîner et a demandé à Seishiro-san de chercher cette Surikizu… Le pauvre tavernier a paniqué lorsqu'il a découvert le cadavre. J'ai voulu l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la chambre mais il a refusé de m'écouter… C'est alors que Oni est arrivé et l'a accusé du meurtre. J'ai voulu utilisé une technique de camouflage pour nous faire disparaître moi et le tavernier mais la technique n'a marché que sur moi… Il était trop gros et puis j'avais plus assez de chakra… Le jutsu a cessé et je me suis fait attraperr… Ils n'ont pas voulu m'exécuter en public et donc il m'ont décidé de l'éliminer ce main avant l'exécution… Un ninja de Konoha ça aurait fait tâche surtout que plusieurs personnes me connaissaient…

- Est-ce par hasard… Il aurait mentionné Houkou ou Nekomata… ? demanda Shikamaru d'une petite voix.

- A ce stade, je ne suis même plus surprise… Mais, effectivement, il a bien mentionné Houkou et Nekomata et aussi une histoire de pentacle du Dieu des Morts… »

Il y eût un petit moment de silence où chacun fit tourner sa matière grise.

« Et l'arme du crime ? Avec quelques tests, on pourrait démontrer la culpabilité du chef clan Nekozuka… hasarda Ino.

- Il n'y en a plus, soupira Yoshino, tâtonnant avec précaution l'endroit de son ancienne blessure.

- Pardon ! fit Sakura, interloquée.

- Il maîtrise le Hyoton et a créé un kunaï de glace pour poignarder la kunoïchi. L'arme a fondu et l'eau s'est sûrement évaporée à l'heure qu'il est…

- Alors, on a aucune preuve ? gémit Choji.

- Juste ma voix contre la sienne…

- Quand je pense qu'on s'embarque dans une autre affaire alors qu'on était juste censé retrouvé Kiba… Ils foutent la merde partout ces Nekozuka !

- Kiba ! Je l'ai croisé hier ! Mais, il a paniqué lorsqu'il a senti l'odeur des autres avec leurs chats et il s'enfuit…

- Et il est parti où ! demanda le Nara.

- Aucune idée… Il est parti par la fenêtre et les Nekozuka sont arrivés. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai épié leur conversation…

- Et merde… »

Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et Naruto déboula dans la chambre en poussant de grands cris :

« On sais où est Kibaaaa ! On sais où est Kibaaaa ! On sais où est Kibaaaa ! On sais où est Ki…»

Neji apparût derrière lui et plaqua prestement sa main sur la bouche du blond en soupirant de soulagement lorsque les cris du blond cessèrent :

« Les vieux du coin ont absolument voulu nous faire entendre la légende sur le nord du Pays concernant les montagnes de Kyushu. Les mythes racontent que Houkou, ou du moins son réceptacle, serait là-bas…

- Et bien maintenant, on sait où aller ! exulta Ino.

- Et on sait également que les Nekozuka vont y aller aussi…

- Ah ouais quand même…

- Si Kiba est réellement là-bas, il ne va pas tarder à avoir une mauvaise surprise maugréa Shikamaru.

- C'est aussi valable pour Oni Nekozuka, annonça Shino qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, Il ne doit sûrement pas s'attendre à trouver un Inuzuka vivant là-bas alors qu'il est censé les avoir tous tuer.

- Mais bon… Un ninja et trois chiots contre toute une équipe de juunin tout de même… Raison de plus pour se grouiller ! conclut Neji qui avait enfin enlevé sa main de la bouche du blond, indigné.

- On va chercher les autres et on démarre immédiatement. Je peux te piquer ta carte du pays, Maman ?

- Bien sûr mais Tsunade-sama est-elle au courant de votre petite escapade ? »

Les ninja se regardèrent gênés.

« Non. Mais un seul mot... Un seul ! Et je cafte tout à Papa. »

Yoshino serra de mauvaise grâce la main de son fils, n'appréciant guère de se faire chanter par son propre gamin.

« Je ferais comme si je ne vous avez pas vu… Mais, je suis sûre que Tsunade-sama n'a pas beaucoup apprécié… »

**oOoOoOo**

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le bureau de Hokage à Konoha, Shizune, Kotetsu et Izumo s'étaient tous trois réfugiés sous un bureau. L'espace du bureau n'a pas été suffisant pour contenir toute la fureur de la Godaime… A présent, l'étage avait des airs apocalyptiques…

« BANDES DE PETITS FUMIERS ! CA VA BARDER A LEUR RETOUR !»

Les trois déglutirent péniblement, tremblant un peu plus sous leur faible protection en attendant que l'orage passe.

**oOoOoOo**

« Alors comme Nekozuka a décidé de s'en mêler ?

- D'après les quelques rares informations que nous avons extorqué à son bras-droit, Ken'mei Nekozuka, nous savons juste qu'il est bien décidé à en finir avec Houkou.

- Sait-il seulement à quels risques il s'expose ?

- Faut croire que oui.

- Tobi pense que Nekozuka est complètement cinglé.

- Ta gueule, le nain.

- Méchante Deidara… Tobi est triste maintenant.

- D'un côté, je en vais pas me plaindre de sa stupidité à ce mec. Samehada est repue. Le sang a bien coulé dans leur domaine à Kumo no Kuni. Ca fera des gêneurs en moins.

- Un petit massacre de temps en temps, c'est si agréable. Toute cette douleur, cette peur, ce sang… Mon dieu est satisfait de ces belles offrandes.

- Toujours est-il que si ça continue comme ça, Gobi va nous filer entre les doigts et adieu la conquête du monde… Avec l'argent qui va avec !

- T'es un gros rapace, Kazuzu…

- Et toi un fanatique religieux sado-maso, Hidan…

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini vos conneries, vous autres ? On se dépêche d'aller au montagne de Kyushu. Le boss est déjà de sale humeur…

- Toujours aussi fayot, Itachi.

- Et on fait quoi si Nekozuka tue vraiment Gobi, hein ? Toi qui est si malin, Zetsu ?

- On fait un suicide collectif. »

Il y eût un très gros blanc. Très gros même où chacun médita sur les paroles hautement philosophiques de Zetsu.

« On va tous à Kyushu. »

Un « ouais » général et un « M'en fout, moi je suis immortel.» se firent entendre dans la grotte sombre.

**oOoOoOo**

**Je fais une petite frise ( enfin… frise si on veut XD ) pour résumer au cas où :**

**An 1000 avant la Création des Villages ninja :** Fin de l'ère de Jigoku

**An 500 avant la Création des Villages ninja :** Début de la Guerre des Dieux et de la Colonisation des Humains

**An 0 :** Création des villages ninja - Polémique pour l'emblème de Kusa no Kuni -

**Environ An 95 : **Exil du clan Inuzuka

**An 100 : **Fin de la guerre des Dieux - Défaite de Kyûbi face au Yondaime -

**An 116 : **Date actuelle

**oOoOoOo**

Ah la la la… Un septième chapitre de posté ! Review ?


End file.
